Within These Belts
by First-GeNeSiS
Summary: An ideal daughter that no man could ever touch, Michiru sought love from Haruka, the man, she thought to be perfect. Haruka now must show her how love can be, though not knowing what love really is.
1. Annual Ball

WITHIN THESE BELTS

By: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and their characters. As simple as that! Other side characters that you're familiar and sure that they're from another anime/series, might be present. I don't claim ownership for them as well. If by any chance you like this story and/or got inspired from it, at least tell me of your feelings. You'll make me graciously happy.

Well then… On with the imagination!!!

* * *

Chapter 01 

"Are you ready, Michiru?"

"Yes, father."

"Come here, let me look at you."

"Do I look alright with this dress?"

"Wonderful! Sometimes, I wonder where that cute little girl in this house had gone. You've grown so beautifully, Michiru. You look just as pretty as your mother was."

It was a long haltered black gown with black strap sandals. Her back was exposed to the fullest as the dress hung lower than her waists.

"Oh, father. People grow, you know. Stop being dramatic. I'm still your daughter. Nothing can change that."

"Right. Right. Well then, please allow me to escort you, beautiful princess."

The two descended carefully to the manor's ballroom.

Michiru Kaioh was the only daughter of Genrou Kaioh, the president of Kaioh Corporation – the famous Japanese corporation that owned a large portfolio of businesses in different industries all over the country. She was seen as the sophisticated yet timid girl, a famous but modest violinist, and a woman whom no man could ever touch. Her aquamarine hair that flowed vibrantly over her shoulders, with every step she made, could only left the men in awe with such beauty. Yes, there were a lot of suitors but remarkably she declined all of them. Her reason? She was busy. She was busy with her violin concerts and acing every class in art school.

---------------------

"Hey Haruka, aren't you done yet?"

"I told you I'm not coming!"

"WHAT? You better get your ass down here or else… I swear!"

The door opened. "Ruka, are you sure you're not coming? Dad is already angry, you know."

"Didn't I tell you yesterday? I hate parties. Why don't you just leave me here." She rolled and continued to stare at the ceiling. "Besides, I'm still going to be busy looking for an apartment."

"Right like there's still an agency open at six in the evening."

Haruka turned her back at her brother. "Whatever!"

"Haruka! Are you coming down here or do I have to drag you down?"

"Ouch! That's going to hurt." Her brother commented. "C'mon Ruka. What do you say? I'm going to lend you my tux. Just come along, ok? Please for me?"

"No, thanks. I have my own. And mine smells nicer too."

"So do you mean you're coming?"

"I guess I have no choice. The last time dad dragged me down, my butt's all sore for a week!"

"Hey… that was like ten years ago and you still remember."

"Of course."

It had only been less than a month that the Tenoh family had just moved from the US. Much to Haruka's resistance of going to Japan, she couldn't abandoned her dad, Yano Tenoh who was on the verge of making deals to further expand his business in the aircraft industry. The Tenohs should had moved years ago but Mr. Tenoh only waited for Haruka to get her engineering degree before flying back to get serious on her father's business. For this, the siblings had to forcibly close their booming auto shop to give way for a wider vision. Yuuki, Haruka's brother, had always told her sister that they would someday operate again, more profitable and popular than before, with Haruka, the unbeatable racer, and Yuuki, the genius mechanic.

"Nice place." Haruka followed by the men, got off the car. It was a huge manor, even close to a palace. The yard with its gorgeous landscapes was even as vast as the house was.

"Be sure to pick up some hot chicks tonight, Ruka." Yuuki whispered.

"Oh shut up, Yuuki!"

The older brother laughed. He loved teasing her sister that way. Haruka was a girl-magnet back in the US. Everytime she won a race, a fleet of girls suddenly swarm unto the blond as if she just saved the world or something. Though Haruka sometimes played along – a brief charming smile, a touch to the girls' cheeks, posing coolly with the wind – in the end, every flirting was short-lived. If there was one thing that Haruka hated the most, it was of being committed to somebody. That was totally the worst for her. As for all those girls, Haruka just played the part as the hero for courteousness' sake. It was even briefer than a one-night stand. Haruka never cared about those girls nor cared for those interpersonal love lives. She was fine with racing and the cars.

"I heard that, you two. You better behave now or else I'm going to tie both of you upside down if I'm not going to have a positive confirmation of an investment"

This was the annual grand ball that was hosted by President Kaioh in his own manor for charity yet it always ended up with business negotiations and deals. Businessmen and famous people all over the country were invited to have a good time during the night. And for such welcomed people, only the best was served. Everything was elegant from the gorgeous array of food and the gigantic chandelier hanging on the ceiling. The soft music of the waltz from the band at the sides illuminated the whole room as people talked and couples danced.

As soon as the three blonds walked in the party, the people stared at them for a second. They were tall and their refine walks were pulling the crowds' attention. But it was not long when the father broke away from the pack. This was a business party.

"I told you that I should have been better at home." Haruka looked angrier than her usual grumpy face.

"Just enjoy the party, Ruka. It's not everyday that we're going to attend a very elegant party."

"Yeah… a very elegant indeed. And we're just standing here at the sides. This is boring."

"Boring eh? Do you want to dance with me?"

"What?!"

"What? What's wrong with a cool brother asking his little sister for a dance?"

"You airhead! I'm in a tux, can't you see? Do you want to be mistaken as gay or something?"

"I don't mind."

"Baka!"

"Ah! Don't tell me you don't want those lovely ladieslooking at you to think you're gay, aren't you?"

"Who cares about them anyway? Their gazes are irritating. Why does dad have to drag us with him? … Oh, I forgot. You were pleading to him. 'Dad, take us with you. Please? Please? Please?' Boy, you sounded totally pathetic. Did you know that?"

"Excuse your term… 'pathetic but cute'."

"Cute like a retarded 5-year old would! That's for sure."

"I can't help it. I'm sweet. Don't you think so?"

"OK, bro. You want to come to the party to meet some girls, right? So, here's your chance. Look! There are already a lot of girls looking this way. Go get them tiger! Ask them for a dance. That's what you're here for."

"To tell you honestly, sis, they're giving me the creeps. They're… well… they're… umm… they're too well-mannered, you know. Have you noticed?"

"They're supposed to. Have you forgotten where we are?"

"And…"

"And?"

"Haruka, they're looking at you and not me."

"You're such a coward! Now go!" She gave a push to the man toward the group of young-looking girls across the room. They must have been the daughters of the businessmen in the party, the same as Haruka and their brother were. Those girls were also dragged down to the party due to choicelessness or perhaps same as what Yuuki's intentions were. What a party! The whole charity ball thing was just a cover-up from the guests' interior motives.

Looking bored as before, Haruka headed for the bar and hoped that perhaps a drink could at least entertain her.

-----------------------

"Oh, Michiru, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you?"

"I'm sorry, father. I was at the kitchen, checking the service."

"Michiru…" He planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "Such a wonderful and responsible daughter you are."

"It's the least I could do for your party."

"Oh no, don't tell me that, Michiru. This is your party as well."

"My party?"

"Yes. Well, you know."

"Ah! I don't like that grin of yours, father."

The father came closer to the girl's ear.

"I'm hoping you will find a boyfriend tonight. But, there's no pressure."

"What? Not again! We already discussed this, father. I'm not yet ready."

"But this is already your last year in the university. You will soon graduate. Before you know it, your youth had passed by you. Try to make wonderful memories with somebody while you're young and free. You will…" Upon seeing his daughter's upset face, the father quickly apologized. "Just do it your way, sweety."

"I will know when I see him. But right now, the boys here are just too shallow for me." She thought to herself for awhile. _'Not to mention that all the single boys I encountered had such lewd eyes for me. It's disgusting.'_ "Don't worry father, I'll find a good man."

"That's my girl. Is the son of Lights Group of Companies asking you out? You should try dating him."

"Kou Seiya-san? Oh…" Michiru got reminded again. Not only should she choose a man who was 'not disgusting' but also a man who was suitable for her father's taste – a man who knows his money.

"That guy is good, no?"

"I'll think about it."

"President Kaioh!" A man from the corner suddenly called out.

"Chief Himura, it's nice of you to come. How do you find the party?"

"It's exquisite. Ah… how are you, Ms. Kaioh?"

"I'm fine and you, chief Himura?"

"Never felt better. Actually I want to introduce you to someone, President Kaioh. This is a very good friend of mine."

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but I need to go to the ladies' room." As soon as Michiru noticed that it was going to be another business conversation, she didn't want to take a chance of being involved to such lengthy talk anymore.

"Please do, Ms. Kaioh."

"Thank you."

Michiru found herself at a side of the corner, peacefully alone. But in a moment, she noticed the crowd began to stir again. This was always in a party. Gossips abound.

"Hey, isn't that President Kaioh's daughter? Michiru, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why is she alone?"

"Rumors said that she dislikes people."

"No way! A pretty girl like that?"

"She's an only child. She must felt lonely."

"Maybe."

"But you know what, she's the sole heiress of the Kaioh. So, her partner might already be planned for her. Everyone knows she's the perfect daughter."

"Hey, are you talking about Michiru."

"Yeah."

"Ah… I asked her out last year."

"You did? And?"

"She was so cold when she rejected me. I couldn't even remember her saying my name."

"That cold, huh?"

"She's evil man, she's evil."

'_I can hear you, idiots'_ Michiru calmly walked away from the irritating sounds. Her blood boiled and she needed only a little spark before she would blow. Then finally, she wouldn't be the demure calm girl most people thought her to be but the evil girl who guys thought of her because of a stupid reason as rejection.

She was about to reach the counter at the bar when this tall blond man hit her with his shoulder. It was hard enough to let her gave off a low yelp.

"Oh! Sorry miss… I'm so sorry."

The blond turned around and held unto the smaller girl's shoulders reflexively. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to. Were you hurt?"

The man seemed so dashing in her eyes that she could hardly hear the words he was saying to her.

"Miss, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Umm… strong shoulder, you got there."

"Well, I… I… you can't really call a shoulder strong if it's just going to hit girls, you know."

Michiru pulled herself together and resumed her stature. In moments like this, she usually would leave the place right away and be somewhere away from the perpetrator. But this time, her feet were nailed to the floor for some reason she didn't know. And knowing how she must had look, she cursed herself, looking like a 7-year old having a crush for the first time with this gorgeous blond. It was the first time she saw him. Even she, herself, was surprised on how her body could react involuntarily upon this man.

"Aaa… how about I get you a drink as an apology… Here."

"Umm… I don't drink champagne."

"What? Are you allergic or something?"

"I don't drink those wines and stuffs."

"But this is champagne… Oh well… bartender!" The blond called out again.

"Here you go. That should be fine for you." And the man left without another word.

Michiru stared at the man's back walking away from her. Never did she experience looking at a man's back. No one walked away from Kaioh Michiru before. Especially not a man. She was the one who did all the 'walking away' after the rejections. But this one was different. She was amazed that he didn't even stayed for a chat. It was so strange. Did Kaioh Michiru's charms finally fade?

'_Well, at least he offered me a drink.'_ She looked at the glass that the man had handed her, and immediately got confused. "Water? He gave me water?"

---------------------------------------

"What happened to your girls, Yuuki?"

"I just realized that those girls are really not my type."

"Right"

"Hey, Ruka. I saw you with that girl at the bar counter. I think she's into you."

"Shut up! That girl's weird."

"How weird?"

"She's just weird. You know, the pretty-rich-girl-I-don't-drink-champagne kind of weird?"

"She rejected you, huh?"

"Rejected my foot! I got her a drink because I hit her when I turned around."

"Ouch! That's gonna hurt. Your body's made of steel, Ruka."

"Yeah, and yours is made up of marshmallow, Yuuki."

"Just kidding."

"I'm not."

"Wow! Do you really think that? So, do you like hugging me and cuddling my soft body, little sis?"

"Oh boy! I think I'm going to throw up."

"Well, better hold your puke, Ruka-chan, because your weird pretty-rich-girl-I-don't-drink-champagne is coming this way."

"She's what?"

Haruka turned just in time to meet the gentle blue eyes that was staring right to her own green ones.

"I believe this is yours."

Haruka received the glass of water. "Oh, didn't I give this to you?" She could hear the snicker from her brother. _'Haruka, you gave the girl water to drink?_' He laughed more silently. _'Oh shut up, Yuuki!'_

"I assume you're new at parties like this, sir. When a lady is asked for a drink, she is not simply offered with water."

'_And this lady is not allergic with champagne, eh?'_ Haruka coolly shrugged. "Sorry, got nothing else to offer."

"So, that means you still owe me an apology. The drink doesn't count."

"OK. What can I offer you?"

"How about a dance?"

TO BE CONTINUED

From the author:

Phew this dual POV is a little tiring.

Hi guys! I missed knowing, reading, talking… writing to you all! I'm bringing you another HxM fic, my fifth. This is going to be a whole different story again unlike the historical, sci-fi, and fantasy stories I worked on in the past. I'm taking a risk with modern romance. This is going to be a lighthearted story, I'm sure. So, those people with the weak of hearts can read this one. I guarantee this to be none/less angsty than my previous ones. I don't want to scare my readers anymore. I'm afraid I'm chasing you off my fictions with my "twisted endings". I'm sorry about that. This one's different. (winks) Enjoy!

I reread my chaps but sometimes there might still be some mistakes uncaught. Thanks for understanding.


	2. President's Proposal

WITHIN THESE BELTS

By: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and their characters. As simple as that! Other side characters that you're familiar and sure that they're from another anime/series, might be present. I don't claim ownership for them as well. If by any chance you like this story and/or got inspired from it, at least tell me of your feelings. You'll make me graciously happy.

Well then… On with the imagination!!!

* * *

Chapter 02

"Go on, ask her to dance."

"What do you mean, ask her? She's asking me."

"Just go dance, will you?"

The siblings whispered to each other that got Michiru more intrigued. "No apology?"

"Fine. Can I ask you for a dance, miss?"

"That's better. Sure."

Haruka lead the smaller woman to the dance floor. Yuuki remained at the sides chuckling his heart out. It was the first time Haruka danced with a woman who asked her. Well… Haruka asked her but Haruka was the type of person who didn't want to do things what she thought was unnecessary.

As soon as the couple reached the center of the dance floor, all eyes were on them and Haruka couldn't be more nervous than before. Was the crowd staring at her? Or were they staring on her partner? _'Why do I have this feeling that I'm going to be in big trouble after this?'_

"Something wrong, sir?"

"Ah… um… nothing."

The band seemed to be waiting for the couple because as soon as the two were ready, the violins started playing a nice waltz. Haruka received the smaller woman's hand gently to lead. There was only one thing that bothered her. Where would her other hand be? Yes, her other hand was on the other woman's back, well, not really ON her back because Haruka was barely touching the waist. It was completely bare, pure and supple. The girl's back was fully exposed and Haruka couldn't dare to hold properly the girl's waist without igniting a spark between her fingers and the girl's smooth creamy skin. The feeling was too disturbing.

"You are not dancing properly, sir."

"I'm not?"

"I couldn't feel your hand."

"I'm just trying to…"

"to be a gentleman? Gentlemen know how to dance properly."

'_Sheesh What is this girl thinking?_' Haruka felt an insult. She didn't know what could the girl mean by it. But certainly, it struck a nerve. "Well then, excuse me." In a second, she grabbed wholly the girl's small waist. For a moment, she swore she heard the girl gasped. But she wasn't sure because she was busy suppressing the heaviness of her own breaths.

The music flowed heavenly and every step they made let Haruka pulled the other closer than before. Haruka felt the warmth from the long gown swaying, and the unusual sensation of the other girl's skin. The girl's blue eyes that continued to stare at her yield no expression but somehow at the corner of her lips, Haruka could see an alluring smile.

----------------------------------

"Your proposition is very interesting, Mr. Tenoh. I'd like to give it some thought."

"Thank you, President Kaioh. You are very famous for being an open-minded and successful person, you know. So, I believe in your decision."

"I think my company will benefit from this idea. But I still have to discuss this with the board and some other persons. You know how it is."

"Yes. Of course."

"Anyway, since we've come into a conclusion. How about let's enjoy the night's party?"

"This party is really magnificent, President Kaioh."

"Thank you. I wish I could have introduced my daughter to you. She's far more magnificent than this party."

"Your daughter? I've seen her. She was with you when she greeted Chief Himura."

"Yes. But she immediately ran away. Girls these days."

"She's young, president."

"Yes. But I think she's somewhere around here." He looked around at the restless crowd and stopped his eyes on the dance floor. "Ah! There she is. And what's this? Oh my she finally found someone."

"Sir?"

"I think my daughter have taken some interest to your son, Mr. Tenoh."

"My son?"

"Yes, I believe I saw you came into this party with him."

"Yes. I brought my son. I hope you don't mind."

"No, as a matter of fact. I'm glad that you did because I think my daughter has finally able to find a guy she wants." He whispered to the other. "This is the first time she took interest to a guy. She rejected all her suitors, you know."

"Oh! What high standards your girl has!"

"Yes. But I'm glad now. I think she's enjoying the party. Just look at them."

'_This is great! The president's daughter likes my son. Yuuki, you heartthrob you, good job my...' _"Haruka?!"

"Haruka? I see. So his name is Haruka."

"Ah… I … Ah… I mean…"

"Hmm?"

"Yeah… Yes… His name is Haruka." _'Baka! Why are you dancing with President Kaioh's daughter?'_

"This is lovely! So, how about this, Mr. Tenoh… Since you really made my daughter's and also my evening happy, I'm going to accept your proposal. I'm going to invest in your company. Provided…"

"Provided?"

"Provided that your son, Haruka, will date my daughter for the time being."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all. It's nothing much. The investment is just like a 'thank you' gift for making us happy."

"And…"

"Don't worry about marriage, Mr. Tenoh. I'm not thinking of that for the two of them. I just want to make Michiru's relationship with other people to be healthy. That's all. No more no less. Do you get that?"

"No more no less means…"

"He is the first man that got Michiru interested. When I say, first, then don't pull any tricks on me. Understand?" President Kaioh looked viciously terrifying when he made the deal.

"Yes sir."

---------------------------------------

The music ended and the crowd applauded with their performance.

"Thank you for the dance, miss."

"Apology accepted." Michiru let off a huge sigh as the blond left her on the dance floor. It was rude but Michiru evaded the people's stares by walking the opposite way, going to where her father was. The feeling of a cold yet warm palm still lingered on her back. His scent remained. The man's hand was soft and she couldn't feel any safer being embraced by those arms.

---------------------------------------

"Ruka, where are you going?"

"I'm going home!"

"What?" Yuuki ran after her. "You two were great. Why do you have to go?"

"This is boring."

"Eh? Really? Then, why is your nose bleeding."

Startled, she quickly grabbed her nose.

"Got ya!"

"Baka!"

"Hey! Wait up! I'm only kidding."

Haruka stopped in the driveway. "What?"

"Please stay. Let's go home together."

"I don't need to stay any longer. I've already eaten. The food was great."

"Stop that. You sound so low. You looked flustered. Are you alright? That girl was really something, huh?"

"I'm tired. I want to go home." The blond left. It was a very tiring long walk before she could get to the gate and call for a cab.

-------------------------------------

"Yuuki! Where's Haruka?"

"I guess, Haruka left us."

"What?"

"Is there something wrong?" The president came.

"Ah… I guess, my son went home early, sir."

"Son? I'm here, dad." Yuuki interrupted.

"Umm… my other son."

"So, he left." Michiru came close to her father.

"Ah! You're the girl from before."

"Yes, yes, Yuuki. I want to introduce you to President Genrou Kaioh and his daughter, Michiru Kaioh. This is my son, Yuuki, Haruka's elder brother."

"Nice to meet you, Yuuki-san." The girl humbly bowed.

"Nice to meet you too.

"So, Haruka is your younger brother?" The president asked.

"Huh? Ah yeah, sh… he is. He sometimes could be too grouchy, you know. He left because he suddenly got a headache."

"I see. It's a shame that we're not properly introduced. Now, if you please excuse me, gentlemen." The girl walked away, calmly. Her father followed her. And the two blended in the crowd with both father and daughter attending their own questions at hand.

"What was that all about? I have a brother?" Yuuki had to asked.

"Would you believe that Haruka was the first ma, um… person who caught Michiru-san's attention?"

"Really? Wow! And Haruka danced with the Kaioh's famous daughter. I didn't know that she was her. So, Michiru-san became interested in Haruka. Wait a minute! Haruka is a…. And Michiru-san doesn't know."

"That's the problem. I kinda backed-up the info that Haruka is my youngest son."

"What? Why do you have to tell them that he's your son?"

"Well, when President Kaioh talked about his daughter dancing with my son, I thought that Michiru-san was dancing with you."

"So you accidentally told them that Haruka is a he and now Michiru-san wants to meet Mr. Haruka properly, right?"

"Yeah… and… and her dad seemed… well, her dad asked me to tell Haruka to date his daughter."

"What?!"

"To show his appreciation, he is willing to invest."

"What?! That's blackmail. What a spoiled brat!"

"No no no… don't blame the girl. She doesn't know. She's asking for introductions innocently. I guess she really is interested with the guy… um… girl… um… guy, ah c'mon."

"So, the father is the blackmailer?"

"It's a 'thank you gift' for making his daughter happy tonight."

"Yeah… but he's expecting Haruka to date the girl."

"Haruka should feel blessed, you know. She's the 'chosen one'!"

"Why are you laughing? That's not funny, dad. You know Haruka doesn't want any attachments. She even left us in this party! That girl's too unpredictable. You cannot expect her to date Michiru-san."

"We have to try to ask her. Our business largely depends on this one. Pres. Kaioh said that his investment on our company will be huge if we could make them happy."

"Fine. Let's ask Haruka then. I can't believe that I'm siding on you with this one."

------------------------------------------

"You are not finishing the party, miss?"

"I'm tired Sena-san. I want to sleep."

"I heard that you were dancing with a gorgeous young man at the party tonight."

"The rumors sure travel fast."

"It's only a rumor?"

Michiru got out of the bathroom in her negligee. "He was so dashing, Sena-san. It's the first time I got attracted to a person at first sight. He looked so different. His eyes were so beautiful and deep."

"And you were drowned with his gaze."

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Don't all love stories have that line?"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"So, do you think, this is love?"

"Don't get too excited, miss. One night is not enough to make you know the man."

"Well I do know that he's different from all those guys who looked so pathetic just to impress me."

"He didn't impress you, miss?"

"He did."

"What did he do?"

"He got me a drink."

"And…"

"He gave me a glass of water."

"He what?" Even the maid was chuckling all over.

"Well, I kinda told him that I don't drink. Then, he just left me at peace with the water."

"What is his name, miss?"

"His name is Haruka. Tenoh Haruka.

TO BE CONTINUED

From the author

I just want to say that I'm very honored that you took time at reading and pointing out some things in the fic. I am really glad to know that my past readers continued to read my stories and I'm meeting some new people too.

I hope I brought out a smile in your face today.


	3. Daughter's Decision

WITHIN THESE BELTS

By: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and their characters. As simple as that! Other side characters that you're familiar and sure that they're from another anime/series, might be present. I don't claim ownership for them as well. If by any chance you like this story and/or got inspired from it, at least tell me of your feelings. You'll make me graciously happy.

Well then… On with the imagination!!!

* * *

Chapter 03

There were scattered newspaper ads all over the couch and Haruka had made a mess of her hair while scribbling and reading the stuffs.

"Good morning, Ruka."

"Oh, good morning, Yuuki. You just woke up? When did you two come home last night?"

"Dad and I came home very late. You were already sleeping so we didn't bother to wake you up anymore."

"I see." She resumed her business at hand before she broke. "Aaarrggh!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for an apartment."

"You're still looking? Why don't you just stay with us? It's better here. You have a dad and a brother to protect you."

"What's this? Acting nice on me, eh?"

"Hey, I'm always nice to you."

"I want to move out and find a job. You can do the business study for the auto shop by yourself, anyway. Just call me when you need me. For now, I need to find an apartment." She got hold of her head. "But, look at all those zeroes of the monthly rentals in these available units! The rent alone is going to drain my wallet! And I still haven't found a job yet."

"How about I help you with that?" Haruka's father came with a cup of coffee in one hand. "Why don't you work for me?"

"Work for you? Ha! As what? Personal assistant?"

"The pay is a weekly salary and I'll cover all your living expenses."

"Hmm? Are you hiring me to kill somebody?"

"Close enough… Remember the girl you danced with at the party last night?"

"Uhuh. That girl's weird. What about her?"

"She's President Kaioh's daughter."

"President Kaioh's daughter? You mean the big boss of the Kaioh Corporation? She is his daughter? So you mean that that was the famous violinist?"

"Yes."

"Ooopss… I shouldn't have danced with her. Sorry about that. I hope I didn't mean to ruin your business with the man. I know that he is your primary target at the party."

"No, no, no. As a matter of fact, you helped me. Your job is related to her."

"You sound fishy. Go ahead. I'm listening."

"We want you to go out with the girl."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Oh c'mon Haruka! The president was very happy last night when he saw his daughter dancing for the first time with a man."

"Hey, I'm not a man, remember?"

"Yeah, but she thought that you're one. You know, it's your fault that you have to wear a tux."

"Because Yuuki told me so."

"Hey… hey… don't involve me in this argument." Yuuki backed off.

"Ok, because I'm more comfortable wearing it. But it doesn't mean I have to date the girl. What's her name again?"

"Michiru-san."

"Yeah that Michiru-san! I don't want to date her. I don't do dates remember? I hate dates. And why does it have to be me anyway?"

"I already told you, you are the first 'man' who caught her interest."

"And now, I have to date her?"

"Yes."

"Damn brat!"

"Little 'sis, Ruka-chan, it's not her fault. It's the president's… umm… 'counter-proposition'."

"It's called 'thank you gift', Yuuki."

"Oh, right, a 'thank you gift'."

"Spill the facts, you two!"

"Well, President Kaioh is willing to invest more if you two 'lovebirds' date."

"Don't call us 'lovebirds'! Let Yuuki date her! We're both blonds anyway. What's the difference?"

"Obviously, Ruka, Michiru-san only has eyes on you. Remember at that party?"

"C'mon, Haruka, just think of it as a … job."

"That's even worst."

"So, we're not really convincing you, huh?"

"Not even close."

Yuuki sighed, "Poor girl… Michiru-san looked even excited when she asked for Haruka during the party. She must be one lonely rich girl."

"That kind of talk doesn't convince me either."

"Ok, Haruka, why don't you just be friends with her. You know, like become, best of friends."

"What like hang around the mall, have slumber parties, doing each other's hair, and googling over pretty boys? That kind of stuffs?"

Yuuki burst into laughter. "Do you want to do that, Ruka? I didn't know you have that side in you."

"Baka Yuuki!"

"C'mon Haruka. There's no need to make a big fuss over this." The father calmed his voice. "You don't have to go out with the girl. We can't force you anyway. But at least, ask an apology for leaving the party early."

"Yeah, Ruka. That was really rude."

"Oh, alright."

--------------------------------------------

"Why are you staring at me like that? Sei-san, you've been looking suspiciously at me all day."

"Hmmm…"

Walking through the enormous grounds of Guraji University, Michiru, and her friend, Sei, had finally called it a 'day' from the heavy workload of their strenuous subjects.

Sei had been silenced for quite some time which was of course, highly unusual, for the outgoing free-spirited Satou Sei. They had known each other for three years and Michiru knew exactly what Sei's teasing simper was.

"OK. I'll answer your question." Michiru finally stopped on her tracks.

Sei with her shoulder-length blond hair jumped excitedly infront of Michiru. "So, how was it?"

"How's what?"

"You know… Oh c'mon, Michiru-san, you're the talk of the whole campus. Didn't you hear?"

"Yeah, I heard them alright. But it was just one short dance with this guy." Michiru continued walking toward the campus' exit gates. Remembering that night again did awaken her senses but she had to remain calm and reserved.

"Am I hearing this right? Kaioh Michiru, the unreachable woman of every man's dreams, is talking about a guy?"

"You're the one who's asking."

"I only heard rumors so I need to confirm with the source. So, was he hot?"

"Well, umm… you know. He's fine and unique from the rest of the pack."

"And…"

"And… he's healthy?"

"Oh c'mon, Michiru-san. Don't act like you're not interested. You're a bad actress. I know the looks of an uninterested Michiru girl and that look, my friend, is not really it."

"Oh OK. You're right. I'm interested with him. But I don't think he's interested in me. He totally left me alone in the dance floor. Did you know that?"

"Oh so part of the rumors is true."

"Wait a minute, what exactly is the rumor circulating in the campus?"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"Well, that out of the blue, you asked a guy to dance, then after dancing, the guy just deserted you."

"Oh"

"Is that true?"

"Yes. But, he was the one who asked me to dance, 'kind of'."

"Anyway, just forget the rumors. Tell me what is he like? Boy, if only I was in that party and witness the scene myself, then, I will gladly capture that man for you."

"Sei-san!"

"Yeah, I know I know. So…"

"His name is Tenoh Haruka. My father was the one who told me his name because Haruka-san's father seemed to be an acquaintance of my father. Of course, we weren't properly introduced to each other unfortunately. He left in the middle of the party."

"So, you danced with him yet you forgot to introduce each other."

"Kinda. That was really stupid, ne? I could have introduced myself at least."

"Yeah, that's a little bit… umm… unladylike of you."

"But, he didn't also introduce himself too."

"Yet, you went for a dance with a stranger."

"Oh Sei-san, he was so adorable and a little bit shy if I may say. But the way he carried me to the dance floor and how he danced felt like a dream to me. It's hard to notice his smile since he seemed such a serious guy but he has the most enchanting lips I've ever seen."

"Wow, you, girl, is totally INTO him. What exactly does he look like?"

"He is tall, has a boyish face, slender built, nice…"

"and a blond."

"Yes, he has blond hair. How'd you know?"

"Well, brace yourself, Michiru-san, but I think your dream prince charming is actually at our gates… and he brought his yellow convertible too. Wow!"

"No way! What is he doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's waiting for you."

"Get real, Sei-san. That's impossible. It's a coincidence."

"Kaioh-san!!!" Upon catching the sight of the two, the blond immediately called out, beckoning the waivy-haired girl.

"Oh my, Michiru-san. He's calling you."

It took more than a minute before Michiru could carry her feet forward. Haruka was actually there right in front of them. Michiru had planned properly that she would be seeing the guy again on the next business party which he hoped that Haruka might attend. But seeing Haruka right then at her university gates was totally out of her control. There was no way that this could be happening. It was even too good for a dream.

"It's cunning of you to know who I am, Tenoh-san. I see that I don't need to introduce myself."

"Neither do I. You took the liberty of knowing me as well."

"Oh! I forgot, I need to meet a friend today." The other blond perked up with the most devious smile. "I'm going ahead Michiru-san. Bye!"

"But Sei…"

"Ah! I guess she left."

"I can see that. So, what can I do for you, Tenoh-san."

"I believe our ages don't differ that much. I'm not used to being referred as same as my brother and my dad. You can call me Haruka, Michiru."

"I don't remember acknowledging you to call me Michiru. But very well then, Haruka, I think it should be fair. Now, what brings you to my school?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Oh?"

"I think it was impolite of me to leave you last night. I got nauseous. " 'Sorry."

"You know Tenoh-san…"

"Haruka."

"Haruka, I'm beginning to think that our relationship revolves on apologies. But anyway, your brother had properly explained to my father and me last night about your sudden disappearance. I understand."

"Thanks."

"Is that all? Very well, so if you please, excuse me, I have to go."

"Umm… Michiru!"

"Yes?"

"Since, I can't offer you a dance as an apology today, can I invite you for a drink?"

"Another glass of water?"

"Nah… tea. How about a cup of tea?"

"That would be nice."

TO BE CONTINUED

From the author

There you go. I'm updating early. (smiles)  
Note: I'd like to welcome Satou Sei (from Marimite) in the story.


	4. Unexpected Beginning

WITHIN THESE BELTS

By: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and their characters. As simple as that! Other side characters that you're familiar and sure that they're from another anime/series, might be present. I don't claim ownership for them as well. If by any chance you like this story and/or got inspired from it, at least tell me of your feelings. You'll make me graciously happy.

Well then… On with the imagination!!!

* * *

Chapter 04

"So, this year is your last year in the university, huh?" Haruka took a sip from the cup.

"Yes. This year is critical for me. I'm still halfway on finishing my project for the finals."

The two found a good spot in an outdoor café at the downtown area. The sun was almost setting and Haruka apologized wholeheartedly of her rude behavior during the party. She had to admit, she lost her own sense at that moment. Even during the dance, all the feelings she had were undoubtedly disturbing. Sipping tea with this 'weird' girl was one way of making her amends and she swore that this moment was the first and the last that was going to happen between her and the girl.

"What is this project of yours?"

"Oh it's the finals for every art student at the university. We need to prepare at least a dozen artworks and host an exhibit."

"Gee that's tough. What's your medium?"

"Painting."

"I can't wait to see those. Are you going to invite me for your exhibit?"

"I guess I can spare you an invitation for that. So, how about you, Haruka? I've been talking about myself for almost half an hour now. Yet, I don't know anything about you at all."

"Oh! I just got a degree in Mechanical Engineering before my family moved in here. I did some car races. But nothing much."

"You were from?"

"Didn't you know? We used to live in the US but my father had… um… well," Somehow, the blond hesitated upon remembering the 'job' that her father offered her. She coughed off her hesitations. "He finds his aircraft business to be more feasible here."

"Do you plan to succeed your father on this business?"

"Ha! That's Yuuki's job. Yuuki and I are more inclined with autos though."

"Oh, so that's why you race."

"Yeah!"

A very long silence inserted. Both continued to look down at their own cups although Haruka looked calmer, her foot was beginning to grow restless. Just what exactly was she suppose to do with this girl now? This 'nice' conversation was slowly killing her and to play along made her more and more impatient on when this day would finally end.

"Umm… Haruka, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, do you?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, I mean, do you have a boyfriend, Michiru?"

"None. I'm busy with school and other stuffs."

"You mean, your violin tours?"

"Yes. It's hard to find someone who's open-minded enough to understand my unique lifestyle."

"I know."

"How about you, Haruka?"

"What about me?"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Not interested."

"Oh"

A longer silence emerged again. Michiru never faltered to look perfect infront of Haruka's eyes. She was the elite society's poster's child. She was too darn perfect that even Haruka felt like she was talking to some sort of middle schooler, so innocent and seemingly vulnerable with her good manners. And this sight was too irritating.

"Look at the time! I better get you home, Michiru. I don't want to hold you for so long. You must still have a lot of things to do for tomorrow. I do know what school is like."

"Thank you for your concern."

Another nice-polite conversation would really make Haruka go crazy this time. She could play the knight-in-shining-armor for those damsels at the racetracks anytime but she got limits. Five minutes? Fifteen minutes? Forty-five minutes tops! Then, she would return as the grumpy dwarf from Snow White.

The ride to Kaioh's manor went smoothly. Haruka had seen Michiru placing her finger a couple of times on her smooth cheek, removing a strand or two of hair that tangled on her crimson wet lips but retaining the posture of a princess as she was. But Haruka never yield, never saying a word, and continued adoring the solemn silence. Inviting her for tea was more than enough. She had paid the price. Now, all she had to do was return Michiru home and get on with her life.

Kaioh's manor looked almost the same as yesterday but this time the place was more serene. The music was gone, and the clamors disappeared replaced by only the whistling of the wind and the rustling of the yard's bushes.

-------------------------------------

"Thank you, Haruka. I had a good time with you."

Finally, Michiru had stepped foot safely back on the driveway of her house. Haruka surely wasn't kidding when he told her that he liked racing. She was so nervous with the car speed and for a moment there, the wind seemed to blow her away. But she must look calm.

There was something wrong with Haruka but she just couldn't put a finger on it. Sometimes, he seemed to be such an adorable and gentle soul, always looking out for the people around him. But sometimes, he could be such a lax and unpredictable person. Or not! But at least he could have opened the car's door for her out of courtesy. Where did the 'gentleman' go? _'Well, I do know that he's different.'_

------------------------------------

The brat finally got out from the car. For a moment, Haruka could almost die with the 'I'll-protect-you-no-matter-what' act. She couldn't wait to leave.

"Wait up, Michiru!" Instinctively, Haruka got out. _'Wait, why am I getting out of my car?'_

"Yes?"

She approached the timid-looking girl. "I had a nice time with you too." _'Oh boy, I'm still making some last moment lies.'_

The girl smiled.

"Good night, Michiru." Haruka shook the girl's hand. _'Just what the heck am I doing? Really smooth Haruka, you will surely get her vote when you run for president. What is this for, anyway? I got to get out of here!'_

"Ah… yes… good night to you too."

She quickly ran back to her seat and started the engine. "And Michiru… If you don't mind, I'd like to have a drink again with you. What do you say, the day after tomorrow?"

"That would be lovely."

Haruka sped out his yellow car, and seconds, it completely disappeared from Kaioh's manor. Yes, it was a horrible day. A very horrible day indeed! The wind that passed through Haruka's hair calmed herself now. The darkness' veil began to lighten up with stars. Finally, her part was over. She couldn't be more relieved than that. She pushed harder on the accelerator when suddenly she realized something. "Wait a minute!" Her tires screeched as she step roughly on the brakes. "Did I just ask her on a date?"

---------------------------------------

"A little late today, sweety?"

"Good evening, father." She put a kiss on the cheek of the man who was on the couch reading the evening's paper. "A friend invited me for tea."

"Tenoh Haruka, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Actually, he came to me early in the afternoon and asked my permission if he can hold you up a little late tonight from school. He said he wanted to tell you something."

"Really? He came to you for permission?" She couldn't hide her chuckles, very amused. "Is there still a guy in this century who asks permission from the girl's parents?"

"That's not funny, sweety. As a matter of fact, I like his approach, weird but wholesome. Don't you think so?"

"B..but..." Somehow, the idea of having the guy she liked to be in very good terms with her father was too good to be true. It was nerve-wrecking!

"What exactly did he want to tell you?"

"He just asked for an apology about leaving early last night."

"And…"

"And… umm… he asked me if I could see him the day after tomorrow?"

"I'm fine with that."

"Really?"

"Sure. Enjoy your life, Michiru. You can do whatever you want for now. So, how do you find him?"

"He's nice."

"Ah! I know that look on yours, sweety."

"What look?"

"He's a keeper, right?"

"Father, where do you get all this idea? I'm going to bed." She couldn't believe it. Even her father could see right through her. She didn't know how to act anymore. The thing she feared the most was her going out of her control, nor worst, being all over Haruka as if he was the only person on the planet. That must not happen.

"And Michiru… I like that boy."

"I know, father." She headed back to her bedroom. Everything was still hard for her to swallow. She was excited yet very much scared. Her mind recalled the name over and over again. "Tenoh Haruka. Is he for real?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Opposite Resolutions

WITHIN THESE BELTS

By: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and their characters. As simple as that! Other side characters that you're familiar and sure that they're from another anime/series, might be present. I don't claim ownership for them as well. If by any chance you like this story and/or got inspired from it, at least tell me of your feelings. You'll make me graciously happy.

Well then… On with the imagination!!!

* * *

Chapter 05

The loud thumped marked the last carton. "There, Ruka! You're all set to go."

"Thanks, Yuuki."

Haruka had asked her brother to unload her things in her newly found apartment. It took her too long to find a good deal but she was happy of its simplicity. There was a humble kitchen, an ample space for a living room, a nice bedroom, and a fragrant bathroom. Not too big nor too small, it was the right place to match Haruka's independent character.

The boy fell to the couch as he wiped off the sweat off his brow. "Nice place, you've got, Ruka although it's a little bit small. You could have rented a bigger apartment."

"It's the only thing I can afford as of now." She handed him a beer.

"I'm confused, Ruka. Why did you have to turn down dad's offer like that? If I were you, I could have grabbed the money and got me a good job already."

"As what? A con-artist?"

"That's a heavy term! How about, as a 'protector of love'?"

"And that my dear brother is the difference between the two of us. I don't want to disappoint her."

"So, that's the reason of your decline?"

"It's a.k.a. 'guilt', Yuuki."

"But you're casually dating your ex-prospect… let me see… for almost a month? Hmm… is this still your definition of 'guilt'?"

"I'm not dating Michiru!"

"Cool… you two are on first name basis now?"

"Well, she is as old as me anyway. Besides, I only invited her a few times for a drink." Haruka drank her own beer and murmured unto her can. "It's not my fault if I'm unconsciously asking her to go out with me again, you know. My spontaneity stinks!"

Indeed, it had already been almost a month that Haruka and Michiru regularly see each other and talked over a cup of coffee or a glass of juice. Even Haruka wondered why she kept on asking Michiru out again everytime she says goodnight. But, everything was for the sake of the flow of things. All the nice and appropriate conversation they had all ended up with an invitation for a next 'date'. It was a very bad habit of hers!

"Date or not, Ruka-chan, it all will lead to something bigger. You and…" Yuuki was interrupted by Haruka's ringtone.

"_Hello? - Ah, Michiru. - Yes? - This afternoon? Sure, 'got no problem with that. – Yeah – Yeah – OK, bye, see ya."_

"What? No loves and kisses?"

With Haruka's angry face, a can came flying through the air which fortunately, Yuuki was able to dodge. "OK, OK, I get it. You two are not dating." He smiled sarcastically. "But what exactly are you two doing? And what are YOU doing, Ruka? Don't tell me that a girl finally caught your attention. I do remember you saying that you don't ever want to get attach to a girl."

"I told you, we only got ourselves a drink. It's more like a routine. We go to a café. Talk about something, then after that, I take her home, shake her hand, and say goodnight."

"Wait, wait, wait… did I hear that right? You shake her hand goodnight?"

She nodded. Though Haruka posed an innocent face infront of Yuuki, she knew exactly her flaw. And she hoped not for her brother to uncover the shame. But it was totally hopeless. There was seconds of silence before the inevitable happened.

Her brother burst with fits of laughter, curling himself in the apartment's couch, thumping his chest to enable her lungs to breath again. She saw this coming, alright. "You… you and Michiru-san… went out several times already…" Her brother was still gasping for breath. "… and after those times you shake her hand, goodnight? Is that the knight Tenoh Haruka's version of kissing the lady goodnight?" Then, he laughed again even harder. "Wow, Ruka! I really believe you this time. You two surely are not dating, you are better off selling encyclopedias to her."

"I'm just trying to be courteous, something you obviously cannot do."

"Right, right, anyway, little 'sis. Someday, that 'courtesy' of yours won't be enough and you better be prepared for it."

Haruka didn't really know what he meant by that. But most of her brother's lines were easy to ignore. "I'm going to stop seeing her, Yuuki. And I plan to tell her that later today. I don't want to be in this kind of pointless situation anymore."

"Whatever, Ruka." Yuuki stood up, sill calming himself down. He put the cans on the table along with a long envelope. "Here, you better keep it before I will intentionally forget."

"What's this?" She pulled out a few paper bills of money.

"It's from dad. Don't worry. I got one myself. He said that he's going to give us some sort of allowance until we can revive our business in here. I guess that's what you call 'guilt'."

Haruka remembered her dad who was indeed the cause of moving in to Japan. For that, they had to close her and her brother's business and start all over again. "I see."

"But Ruka-chan, you still need to work, you know. I got big plans for you."

"You can count on me, bro!"

-------------------------------------------

Michiru and Sei had arranged the things that were scattered on the table. They were part of the decoration committee on the upcoming art symposium. So, the two girls had to do a little overtime with putting up the design in the audio-visual room.

"I'm done here. How about you, Michiru-san?"

"Almost."

"You took the banner at home, didn't you? Have you finished it?"

"I ran out of materials." The members of the committee had brought their assignments home to meet the deadliest of deadlines and Michiru had experience a little deficiency on hers. "But, I'm going to buy them after this. I already called Haruka an hour ago to go with me to Honshu's."

"Eh? You two have already something going on, aren't you?"

"We're just friends."

"You call 'Haruka picking you up from school almost everyday' as being friends? I don't believe you."

"Believe it or not, dear, but we never talk about relationship and that kind of stuffs."

"No kidding. Really?"

"Well, I hope we did though. But whenever I started to talk about romance and those things, he immediately lost interest. And it will totally ruin everything after that."

"You sure? Don't tell me that he doesn't have any interest in you, Michiru-san. Because if he was not interested in the first place, then, why does he keep on coming here to see you?"

"I have no idea."

The two girls had finally finished and were all ready to go out from the workplace.

"So, what do you two talk about anyway?"

"Anything, I guess. Actually, I couldn't remember very much. I always get distracted with…"

"You don't have to finish that. I know exactly what you mean. Even I myself, will just freeze infront of him if he's going to look at me with those dreamy eyes of his."

"See? … I am not surprised that you'll get sweep off by him too. Practically all the girls that pass by us will stick their eyes on Haruka."

"And that's distracting too, huh?"

"Very much! But talking to him felt so comfortable, Sei-san, and I did remember myself laughing when I was with him."

The schoolyard was almost barren. Only a couple of people and some instructors remained walking, perhaps, same as them, who worked on some jobs or projects overtime.

"Michiru, are you sure that he doesn't want to take your relationship any further? Like hints? Kisses?"

"I really don't know. He's…" Still looking for the right word to say, "too much of a gentleman."

"What kind of 'gentleman'? You said to me that he could sometimes be rude."

"The kind of 'shake the girl's hand, goodnight' gentleman."

"What?!"

"That's his goodbye trademark."

"Are you serious?"

"I wish I wasn't." She heaved off a huge sigh. "I hope he will at least… you know… be more…"

"Aggressive?"

"Expressive!" Michiru corrected with a stern face.

"No wonder your dad likes him. Wait a minute!" Sei grabbed the other woman's shoulders. "I've got an idea."

"What is it?"

"A spark!"

"What?"

"All we need is a spark! Let's see if Haruka will get jealous if you will be seeing some other guy aside from him."

"That's ridiculous!" They continued to walk to the gates.

"We never know. If Haruka takes the bait, then, you'll get a confession, Michiru. You got nothing to lose. What do you say?"

"That might be interesting. But I don't know any guy who can play the villain part?"

"My brother! He can do that."

"Ken-san can? Oh, I can't possibly…"

"No, this will be very fun, Michiru-san. Haruka-san doesn't know him. And Ken-niisan's at home right now. He had just closed a deal and his company gave him a week off. So, I know that he will be very happy to help us out."

"But, it's embarrassing, don't you think?"

A vehicle pulled over infront of the gates. It was the same familiar yellow car.

"Ah! Haruka-san is here! So, that's it, OK, Michiru? I'll work on it right away. Later! Bye!" She was gone before Michiru could even respond.

Haruka got out, looking all puzzled. "I think your friend is avoiding me. I always get a picture of her running away from me."

"Oh, you're imagining things, Haruka. Sei-san just got some urgent matters to attend to."

The blond just shrugged her shoulders.

As soon as Haruka got back to the driving wheel, Michiru immediately sat on the car's frontseat.

"Hunsho's Art Supplies is in Sandei Mall, right?" The blond asked.

"Yes, it is."

She made the engine roar. "To the mall then!"

The wind trickled on her cheeks the first dews of the approaching night. Michiru curved her lips. She never felt more excited than this before. She got so amused with her thoughts. _'You will be confessing to me, Haruka.'_

TO BE CONTINUED

From the author

Haruka's 'true' identity was still not exposed this chapter. Hmm… can you still have the patience for it? I'm a little worried because a lot of you are really looking forward to the 'revelation' and I'm thinking that if this kind of interaction goes on between the characters, Michiru won't be able to know the 'truth' unless Haruka gets naked. (Just kidding. LOL)


	6. Her Men

WITHIN THESE BELTS

By: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and their characters. As simple as that! Other side characters that you're familiar and sure that they're from another anime/series, might be present. I don't claim ownership for them as well. If by any chance you like this story and/or got inspired from it, at least tell me of your feelings. You'll make me graciously happy.

Well then… On with the imagination!!!

* * *

Chapter 06

The mall was a little bit crowded but Michiru was sure that a horse could still possibly pass through the space between her and Haruka. They talked normally to each other and that was the whole big problem. Both of them were too normal. Michiru did wonder over and over again since their second week on what their relationship really was. Strangers? Friends? Ah! The famous definition, more than friends but less than lovers? So what is it, bestfriends? But Michiru wasn't acting like this with Sei. She couldn't possibly tell Haruka that she had a total major crush on the blond. Now, that would be so inappropriate, not to mention, very weird.

She got herself a help from the sales and pointed some materials at the supplies' counter – some paint, gloss, and a couple of brushes. Haruka was standing beside her, waiting for the other girl to finish her business. No, more like Haruka was busy giving off side smirks with the saleslady at the other end. This was one of those moments that Michiru hated the most. Having Haruka beside her felt like she was bringing with her an eight wonder of the world. If only she could get a sack of cloth and cover Haruka's head with it, close the thing tight to his neck, then she can pull him safely along in the mall. No girl will ever look at Haruka for sure, but then again, he would probably die of suffocation.

"You seem to be enjoying the view, Haruka." At least, her comment brought back the guy's attention to her.

"The saleslady seems quite friendly." He knew exactly what she meant.

"I'm sure she is. Just try not to seduce her too much. You can pick her up and she might willingly come home immediately with you tonight."

"Now, that's a good idea. My new apartment needs a blessing." He winked at her though he still retained his mysterious glare.

Michiru was surprised on how Haruka commented. He was supposed to only grunt with her teases but this time, he let his seriousness fade away and for the first time, played along with the girl. "If she gets off from work now, then you would certainly cost her, her job. Do you want to shoulder that guilt now?"

"Hey now, that's too much."

"So the 'blessing' isn't worth it?" She thanked that he was not yet that perverted of a man. "By the way, where is this new apartment of yours? Is it the one we talked about last week?"

"Yeah, that's it alright. I just finished unloading my stuffs this noon. So, I need to organize the things first."

"So, no girls coming over yet, huh?" She was supposed to be serious but Haruka had only chuckled the joke out.

"I guess not this time."

"Girls really do fancy you, don't they? Now, I wonder what you got, that the other guys don't have. Talent perhaps?"

"It's called 'gift'." He smiled teasingly. "And you're one of those girls?"

"Perhaps. But I think I better get you off that saleslady's sight before she'll be all over you." She got out some bills. "Will you be kind enough to pay this things at the cashier please, Haruka?"

"Sure." He left with the supplies.

Michiru darted to the saleslady's eyes who got 'impurity' marking on all over her face. It was good that she had rescued Haruka just in time. She could never be more disturbed by their provoking stares.

She was about to walk over the Adhesives Section when she heard her mobile phone rang.

"_Sei-san! What is it? – What? Now? – Yes, I'm in Honshu's right now. – Wait! I'm not yet ready. – We can't. – B..b…but." _"Aaahhh! She hung up on me."

"Who hung up on you?"

Michiru turned to see Haruka carrying the supplies they had bought. "Umm… my classmate. I guess she ran out of batteries." She couldn't possibly tell him it was Sei. There might be nothing to worry about if she told him but when there was something to hide, people just tend to become paranoids.

"Hmmm… So, shall we go now?"

"Sure." Michiru was feeling a little bit more nervous now. Sei called that Ken immediately left for the mall when she told her brother about the 'act'. Ken was even excited to do it. Michiru knew Ken since she and Sei became friends and he was a good big brother to Michiru. Now, she was so anxious on what could possibly be the outcome of this little experiment.

"Michiru, are you alright?" Her companion had noticed her sudden change.

"Michiru!"

Michiru's reply to Haruka was cut off by a tall charming young man in his early 20s.

"Ken-san!" Now, she could feel her own fear. She received her cue. She had to play the part. Whatever her part was, she had to play it. But, why was Sei making things so abruptly? They could have rehearsed at least once.

"Michiru! Fancy meeting you here." The young man brought his face to the side of Michiru's cheek where Haruka couldn't see the fake kiss. "Don't worry, Michi-chan. Just follow my lead."

'_Follow your lead? So, what are we supposed to be?'_

"I really miss you so much." Ken grabbed hold of Michiru's cheek, which the girl unconsciously blushed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't able to visit you because work had been piling up on me. I hope you didn't forget me."

"How could I ever forget you? You're special to me, Ken-san." At the corner of her eye, she saw an unmoved Haruka looking cooler than anyone she'd ever seen. This whole thing was a mistake. With Haruka's somber face, he could never be affected by some ridiculous scene like this.

"But I hope we could go to the beach again you know."

'_When did we go to the beach together?'_

"Maybe perhaps same as before, Michiru. We can rent that wonderful cottage again. I can always relax whenever you're around me."

'_Don't push it, Ken-san. You're suppose to make him jealous not to let him think that I'm a whore.'_ Michiru smiled shyly. "Yes. Same at that time, we can invite, Jun-san and Sae-chan, ne?" _'Who are Jun-san and Sae-chan?'_

"Ah, yes, yes. But if we do that then I won't be able to have a chance with you, you know."

"Don't worry, Ken-san, you still have a chance. I'm still considering it until now."

"Ahem!" The blond finally cough to break the conversation.

"Oh sorry, I forgot. Ken-san, I want to introduce you to somebody. Ken-san, this is Haruka. Haruka, this is Ken-san. Ken-san is working in an advertising agency. He is 2 years older than me."

"Hey!" Haruka greeted casually.

"Nice to meet you." Ken smirked back.

Was Haruka jealous now? She really couldn't tell. This expression on the blond's face was the same expression she had seen for the past few days they were together. Nothing changed. But, his eyes got attractively deeper though.

"I'm sorry, Ken-san. But I think we need to go. I promised my father to be home early." Michiru had realized her own rudeness. She really didn't mean for Haruka to be left out in the conversation like that. It was such a mean thing to do.

Ken seemed to understand. The expression, showing through Michiru's eyes, gave it all away. He left the couple alone.

When Ken was nowhere to be seen, Haruka quickly grabbed Michiru's hand and lead the smaller girl through the mall's crowded pathway. "We have to go."

Michiru felt Haruka's hold became tighter every minute. But having their palms against each other felt so safe. Was this Haruka's jealousy? Or did he just forget that he wasn't supposed to hold her hand? As a matter of fact, this was the first time she was able to touch Haruka in such a long span of time. Usually, there were only a slight brush of Haruka's shirt, an accidental touch, and oh… the goodnight handshakes.

"Michiru-san!"

'_What now?'_ Michiru broke the hold and turned around as she heard the familiar voice.

"Michiru-san! Is it really you?"

"Seiya-san!"

"Wow! It is you." The black-haired man quickly gave the girl a friendly hug. "How've you been?"

"Seiya-san, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Thailand or somewhere?"

"Yes, I was in Thailand! I just arrived three hours ago. I thought I'd give the mall a little visit before going home. I didn't expect to see you here, and with…"

"Oh, Seiya-san, by the way, this is Haruka. Haruka, this is Seiya."

"Hi! How are you?" Seiya extended his hand.

"Good to know you." Haruka coldly receive the greeting.

"Eh?" The jolly man turned to Michiru. "I didn't know that you found a boyfriend while I was away."

Michiru giggled. She didn't giggled at Seiya, she giggled at the thought of Haruka being her boyfriend, which obviously she had hoped for. "Oh, Seiya, Haruka is onl…" She was interrupted when a hand crept over her shoulder. In a second, she found herself wrap inside Haruka's arm.

"I promised Michiru's father that I'd take her daughter home early today. So, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh yes, President Kaioh is a strict man. I understand."

"I'm sorry, Seiya-san. Can we continue our chat some other time? You can visit my father too. I think he'll be happy to see you." She sensed something. Was this the spark that Sei told her before?

Seiya just smiled and nodded.

--------------------------------------------

The trip home was quite long. The car felt so dead. Michiru didn't know exactly what had happened but somehow, she felt guilt all over her. There was this pain inside her chest even though she saw completely Haruka's reserved behavior. She thought on how she could be so foolish to plan those kinds of things. And remembering meeting Seiya coincidentally made matters worse. She felt that she had established a void between the two of them. However, she wondered. If those things didn't happen, would Haruka hold her hand after Ken's lies or would Haruka hug her like that after Seiya's presumptions? OK, so it wasn't really a hug, but it sure felt like one.

The blond got out of the car.

'_I'm home?_' Looking up, she saw Haruka opening the car's door for her. Guilt-ridden, she slowly stepped out. "Umm… Haruka, about what happened earlier…"

"Thank you for today, Michiru."

He was starting his goodnight speech again. This was the same polite conversation every after their 'dates'.

"No, it's I who should thank you for accompanying me."

"It's my pleasure."

"Well then" Michiru had reached out her hand, same as always, for her goodnight handshake. "Good night."

"Good night."

Taken by her companion, her hand was received with utter due respect. The day was tiring. A lot had happened and now, she was even more confused on how the blond really felt for her. She just made matters worse. Michiru closed her eyes, protecting them as the rough wind rushed swiftly through the manor's driveway. In a moment, she awoke with Haruka's lips on hers.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Accidental Misunderstanding

WITHIN THESE BELTS

By: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and their characters. As simple as that! Other side characters that you're familiar and sure that they're from another anime/series, might be present. I don't claim ownership for them as well. If by any chance you like this story and/or got inspired from it, at least tell me of your feelings. You'll make me graciously happy.

Well then… On with the imagination!!!

* * *

Chapter 07 

Haruka fell heavily to the couch. It was already noon yet her things and the boxes were still scattered everywhere. She wasn't able to fix up anything at all. Her body won't make her do anything. All morning, she was moping in her shirt and shorts, as if regretting the whole world. She closed her eyes and pondered more, feeling her brow, then her lip. "I kissed her."

She remembered last night. Why did she have to complicate matters? She swore on that day before she met up with Michiru that she would tell the girl that they would stop seeing each other. She never planned for Michiru to meet up a lot of acquaintances at the mall. She never planned that she would be angry as hell seeing her male friends. She never planned to open the door for her nor did she ever plan to kiss her at all! Yesterday, the opposites happened. The worst was the kiss! It surely was. What happened to her? She didn't know herself anymore. Yes, it was all those guys' fault! Everything was their fault! They made her angry, that's all. So that night, she was just being… umm… spontaneous!

"Why does it have to happen?!" Haruka didn't do anything to Michiru. She just put her lips on the other girl. It was Michiru who started to move, who started to caress her lips, and Haruka had only returned the favor. It felt good though. Michiru's lips were so tender and soft. The blond responded slowly but she realized that the taste of Michiru's lips drove her to the verge of insanity. It was impossible to stop. "Oh why do you have to kiss me like that?"

"So, you were out kissing somebody last night?"

Haruka, startled, jumped off from the couch as she saw her brother looking down on her.

"Or are you having those adult dreams again?"

"Geez Yuuki! Don't scare me like that."

"Ah, so adult dreams then!"

"I don't have adult dreams FYI. You're the one who dreams those kind of stuffs."

"Hmmm…" Yuuki sat on the couch. "So, who did you kiss then?"

"I can get you sued for entry without permission, you know. How did you get in?"

"Hello! Your door's open. And you should practice locking the doors, Ruka."

"Oh well, I'm going to lock it later."

"So, what's this about a kiss?"

"It's nothing important." With somebody around to distract her, she could finally start unpacking her things.

"Ah!!! You kissed Michiru! Tell me I'm right. Tell me I'm right. Tell me I'm right."

Haruka heaved off lifelessly. "You're right."

"Wow! You finally kissed a girl. I've got to tell Hamilton about this? He's gonna flip!"

"Hamilton? Why do you have to say that name in front of me?"

"He's your archrival as much as your best friend. You two dated, remember?"

"Get real, Yuuki. That was all publicity. Pub-li-ci-ty!"

"But you two were really something. Two racers dating! It was the talk of the whole racing community."

"It's supposed to be. That's the whole purpose."

"But as I said, he's gonna flip if he'd find out that finally a girl had successfully taken your kiss. He was always looking forward for it to happen."

Haruka sighed. "That kiss with Michiru wasn't a big deal, Yuuki."

"But it is, Ruka-chan. You always escaped those moments when a girl tries to kiss you. Now this is really something. Are you in love with her?"

"I don't know. C'mon Yuuki, it's just a kiss. It's like I'm going to spend my whole life with her."

"Wow! And you're talking about marriage now. This is scary!"

"Hey you're the one who's concluding things."

"Here, lil 'sis," He stood up and put an arm around her. "Since you two have already kissed, you must be ready for the next step."

"What's the next step?"

"You know what I mean…" He put a devilish smile on his face.

"Put a sock on it!" She threw an empty box at him. She knew exactly what he meant. "Why don't you help me with my things! This is what you came here for, remember?"

Still having his excited face, he sat, looking at the sight of his sister. "I could already imagine you and Michiru…"

"Aaaahhhh… Yuuki, stop that! Don't even go there!"

"What did I say? I only said that I could already imagine you and Michiru looking like a perfect couple." He stood again and came closer to her. "Eh? So you're thinking about it, huh?" He pulled back, putting an intelligent face. "In terms like this, it is I who can help you. Don't worry, Ruka-chan, I will lend you my Triple XXX Adult Movie Collection. I know how it is during first times!"

"Oh god I can't believe my brother is a pervert. I don't know you! Get out of here!"

Yuuki laughed harder at his sister who was looking all angry, grumpy, and grouchy. "Smile, Ruka-chan, smile. You got a girlfriend, now, you know."

Without hesitation, she finally hit her brother with her sweater she had pulled out of the bag.

"Fighting your brother, eh?" He hit her back with a pillow.

"How about this!" A shoe came flying high.

"Ouch! Now, that really hurts." Smiling mischievously, he successfully tackled down the girl to the floor. "Now, let me see those laughs!" Then, he tickled her.

"I'm not laughing."

"Loosen up, 'sis. You've been so cranky lately." He tickled her some more, forcefully than before.

The girl struggled to break free but to no avail, she ended up giving off some reserve chuckles under her brother. The feeling gets worse every minute and Haruka was losing. "OK, stop it, Yuuki, stop it. That really tickles. Yes, you're good. Now, stop it, OK? I give up."

"Now, that's a cute smile you've got there."

The door slammed open. A figure appeared with hair flowing down like waves of the ocean.

"Michiru?" Haruka blinked a couple of times. It was no doubt Michiru.

Not even a word was said. The girl suddenly disappeared running away from the apartment. A blue Lexus drove out to the streets.

"What's the matter with her?" Her brother asked, confused.

"I told you before. That girl's weird." Haruka stood up and fixed herself.

"But you're dating her, aren't you?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Aren't you going to run after her?"

"Do you mean I should run after her in boxer shorts and an undershirt?"

"Wouldn't it be cool if you do that? Just like in the movies – a man in his underwear runs down the road to his beloved fiancée."

"That's gross. And Yuuki… I'm a woman, not a man."

"Then, better wear more revealing undergarments, Ruka."

"Pervert!"

----------------------------------------

Her Lexus parked near a well-off house with a pretty garden after its gates. Michiru quickly ran in casually as if it was her own house. She knocked on the door, and when nobody answered, she knocked even harder.

The door opened that revealed a surprise Sei looking at the girl. "Michiru-san? What are you doing here?"

"Sei-san…" Sobbing, Michiru had tears in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"It was so cruel, Sei-san!" The sobs became louder.

"What's cruel? What happened?"

"It's horrible!"

"What happened, Michiru-san?" Sei held her friend, pulling the sobbing girl to calm down.

"Haruka is… He and his brother… I saw…"

"What? What did you see?"

"Oh Sei-san, Haruka is…" She bit her lip. "Haruka is gay! He and Yuuki-san are doing the shonen-ai (boys' love) thing."

"They're what?!"

TO BE CONTINUED

From the author:

I know that this chapter's short. (hides)


	8. Firm Solution

WITHIN THESE BELTS

By: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and their characters. As simple as that! Other side characters that you're familiar and sure that they're from another anime/series, might be present. I don't claim ownership for them as well. If by any chance you like this story and/or got inspired from it, at least tell me of your feelings. You'll make me graciously happy.

Well then… On with the imagination!!!

* * *

Chapter 08

"It was so terrible, Sei-san. I still cannot believe it."

"I cannot believe it either."

Sei was kind enough to let Michiru inside her house. Sei continued to comfort her. But what Michiru was feeling felt more like a trauma on her part. No matter how she remembered it, all was the same as always. Haruka was there on the floor with only his boxers and shirt, then, Yuuki was all over his brother. Their actions looked sweet but even then, they were both boys all over each other, and what was worst, brothers?

"So, Haruka and Yuuki have this brother complex thing?" Sei brought a glass of water to calm down the girl. "But maybe they're just close, you know. Like really tight! They're brothers. This is impossible, Michiru-san. It's not like you really witnessed the actual act."

"Seeing them in that position is enough of an evidence for me. I don't want to stay any longer and witness the clothes-ripping thing."

"Maybe it was just an accident."

"Yes, an accident on which both of them were looking at each other lovingly."

"You're using your imagination too much."

"I'm serious! They're doing it."

"It must have been some weird tradition they've gotten from the west."

"I don't care where they got it from. I'm just furious! I was so excited when I went to the apartment so that I could help him unpacked. Yet, I was totally shocked with what I saw. I can't believe that he's gay. I thought we're going well. But now…"

"Wait, Michiru-san. Don't jump to conclusions just yet."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Ken arrived. "Michiru-san? Why are you crying?"

"It's girl-talk, 'niisan. You can come home later."

"Oh, this doesn't involve me, does it? I hope I didn't go overboard about the whole pretend thing yesterday. I pulled back early before everything became complicated."

"No, your act was totally fine, Ken-san. Thank you." Michiru was more grateful. "It was fruitful."

"What do you mean, fruitful, Michiru-san?" Sei faced the other woman. "What happened? Did Haruka-san admit his feelings for you?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of? You mean, 'yes', right?"

"He didn't say anything. He just kissed me at the end of the day."

"Wow! Am I really that good?" Ken was still inside the room. "I made him jealous. V for me!"

"He kissed you? Why didn't you tell me before? And how was it?" Sei got excited.

"What do you mean, how was it?"

"I mean how does it feel?"

"He kissed well."

"Hmm…"

"OK… more than well."

"Meaning, Michiru-san, he's not gay."

"Who's gay?" Ken interrupted. "Is Haruka-san gay? Is that why you're crying?"

"You see, Ken-niisan, Michiru-san kinda opened Haruka-san's door and saw him and his brother all over each other."

"No kidding! Are you serious? Haruka-san cannot be gay." He finally sat down across the girls. "What you saw was only like 'brotherly love'."

"Two boys together doing mushy things is brotherly love?" Sei commented.

"Well, I can prove that Haruka-san is not gay." He faced Michiru. "First, he kissed you. Then it's not just an ordinary kiss. As you said, he kissed 'more than well' and I trust your description on that one. Secondly, he was man enough to stare at me yesterday as if he was going to skin me alive. He was so angry when I was flirting with Michiru."

"He was?" Michiru stopped crying.

"Didn't you notice? That's why I pulled back easily because I was afraid that I would get ambush later by him. Which I'm glad that he didn't." Ken folded his arms. "If he was gay, then I could have feel something when he looked at me."

"What? You sound so gay 'niisan."

"Frankly speaking, I'm not but all people can know if the person desires you or so – may it be from stares or acts. It's human instinct. A girl or a boy lets out an aura that transmits their affection toward the other person."

"I remembered the brothers back in the party. They were having fun with each other. Maybe Haruka had his eyes to his brother only."

"Is he 'bi' then?" Sei concluded. "He likes Michiru-san and his brother."

"Please, girls… don't judge a person right away. You could at least gather more evidences."

"I know!" Sei got up. "Another experiment!"

"Not again!" Ken retorted. "I'm not making that man angry anymore. I'm not risking my life." He got up and walked to where he came in. "Whatever plans you girls have, I'm backing out. So, good luck to you two. Bye." With these words, he left.

"Do you think I'll ask for an apology to Ken-san about yesterday?" Michiru asked the girl who pouted on her brother.

"Don't bother Michiru-san. He was the one who was most excited to do the part anyway. He likes tricking people. But I guess he got some limitations."

"I see. What's your plan now, Sei-san? I'm not going to get him angry now, do I?"

"No, on the contrary, you'll see if he's man enough."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Now, this is what you're going to do…"

--------------------------------------------

The apartment looked elegant now. There was no trace of the filthy and rubbish place from when Haruka was still organizing the furniture and her things. There was a steel shelf at the side that displayed his trophies, and a living room with metallic blue upholstery and silver linings. The other rooms didn't look less.

It took him almost a week to set all things up. Her brother helped, though he slowed Haruka down a bit with his nonsense yapping and endless teases. Despite her brother's character, he had been her closest friend. He understood Haruka's twisted personality.

"Ruka! Are you in there?"

Haruka had finally put on more locks on the door so that her brother couldn't anymore startle her with his regular visits. She opened the door.

"How are you doing, Ruka-chan?"

"I'm fine. I thought I could finally rest but you came again, so, poor me."

"Be a little more grateful, will you? I brought beer and wine."

"What is it for?"

"Celebration for your new home."

"Oh yeah. Just put them in the kitchen. I'm tired."

"You can't be tired. You have to train more. Get those muscles moving."

"For what? For racing?"

"Not racing, you goof, for Michiru-san, of course."

"Not again!"

"What do you mean 'not again'? Ruka, Ruka, all comes down to something. And you better be prepared for it. You need to please her, make her happy."

Yuuki seemed so concern with Haruka and Michiru's relationship. He was so excited with her sister who had finally gotten herself into a relationship. He always saw Haruka with an angry face all over her and he thought that only a special someone could melt those polar icecaps under her curled brows.

"She likes guys, Yuuki. She thinks of me as a guy."

"Well, we can change that."

"It's impossible."

"Your relationship is going smooth, right? Nothing is impossible."

"We haven't talk to each other since that night with the kiss."

"What the! You didn't call her?"

"I'm busy with fixing the apartment."

"So, the last time you talked to each other was that time when you kissed her?"

"Well, sort of. The last time I saw her was when she was at the door, then, ran away. You saw her."

"Right. Oh no! This is bad."

"What do you mean, bad?"

"The last major event between you two was the 'kiss' and sometimes a 'kiss' can mean some things." He finally put down the cans and the bottle of wine which he had been holding on for so long. "You see, Ruka, kisses can mean 'goodbyes' too."

"Do you mean she's breaking up with me?" She suddenly turned pale.

"Well, you really can't say that she's breaking up with you. Maybe we can say that it was the 'first' and the 'last'."

"And when she came to the apartment the next day…"

"She wanted to settle matters but got cold feet so she ran away?" He shrugged. "It's a theory."

"I can't believe it!"

"You can't believe it! You shouldn't believe a theory from your brother. You know that!"

"Yeah! Of course not. So," She tried to pull herself together. "How about that drink?"

Yuuki laughed, amused at her sister, drawing on pictures in her mind. He popped out a bottle of red wine and made a toast with the other blond. "May Haruka bring in numerous girls in this apartment."

"What kind of toast is that?" They drank when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Michiru."

"Michiru?" Haruka almost choked the wine she had been drinking. "What is she doing here?"

"I told you that you can't trust my theories."

"Wait a sec, Michiru!" She quickly put away the glasses in the kitchen, her hands all clumsy and fidgety. She was about to walk toward the door when Yuuki grabbed her arm.

"Now, Ruka. You have to put power on this one."

"What are you talking about?"

"Pleasure comes from love."

"Huh?"

"Oh for goodness' sake! Did you watch the DVDs I left the other day with you?"

"What?! Your DVDs? I don't watch those hentai stuffs, Yuuki!"

"You didn't? Then, how can you exactly give pleasure to Michiru-san?"

"Who needs those?"

"Ruka, you need to make Michiru-san happy!"

"And what do you expect me to do, tie Michiru up on the bed and put candle wax on her chest?!"

"Aha! So, you did watch the Vids!"

"I didn't… entirely… but what the heck, who cares? I need to get the door."

"OK."

As soon as the door got opened, Yuuki quickly got out. He dropped some greetings first to the innocent girl before smiling devilishly at her sister, then, went straight to his Ducati and rode it out to the streets.

"Hi!"

"Hello!" After hearing Yuuki's talk and all that, eventhough, she wasn't thinking about 'those things' at all, now, she was totally polluted in Michiru's presence. "Please come in."

"Thank you." The girl stepped in, looking around at the well-furnished room. "I like what you did to your apartment. It's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"When we checked the place before you rented it, I thought that it would really need a major make-over to make it good. But, this is far more wonderful than I've ever imagined."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to call you for a week."

The girl shook her head. "This apartment is more than an excuse." She did look impressed.

"Wait here, I'm going to get you a drink."

The blond left for the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and found only a pitcher of water and the cans of beer her brother bought. On the dining table was the wine they drank, which Michiru obviously wasn't going to drink it.

"I'm running a little low on liquids right now, Michiru. But I can go to the nearest convenience store to buy you something. Can you wait for me here for a bit? I can offer you water (again). But I think I don't have anything else to do in lieu for an apology of giving you water."

Michiru got amused with Haruka's declamation. "Sure, Haruka. I can wait for you here."

"OK, then. Stay there. I'll be right back." She hurriedly put on a jacket and rushed out.

-------------------------------------

Michiru gave off a huge sigh of relief when she noticed the door banged closed. She was very scared right now. She didn't know why she had to listen to Sei's plan anyway. This time, Michiru was the only one risking her life for this. She became more restless than before, always looking at the time, and couldn't even understand herself whether she wanted for Haruka to get home quickly or not.

Walking aimlessly, she found herself in the kitchen, her hands on the table, holding the bottle of Haruka's wine. Her heart was beating rapidly and her breath almost short. _'I must calm down. I must calm down. You're a woman, Michiru, so this should be very easy.'_ But her chest wouldn't grow still. She quickly got a glass and poured down the wine to fill to the brim. In one drink, she emptied the glass dry. Now, she was ready. She was ready to see Haruka.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Genuine Gentleman

WITHIN THESE BELTS

By: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and their characters. As simple as that! Other side characters that you're familiar and sure that they're from another anime/series, might be present. I don't claim ownership for them as well. If by any chance you like this story and/or got inspired from it, at least tell me of your feelings. You'll make me graciously happy.

Well then… On with the imagination!!!

* * *

Chapter 09

Haruka had a smile from ear to ear, walking back to her home, a bag of drinks on one hand. She was happy to see Michiru tonight. Unsure, she wondered if she did get scared when she heard Yuuki about Michiru wanting to break up. But, what could possibly cause the breakup? She wasn't that bad of a kisser, was she? One more thing, she really needed to straighten things out with Michiru. Their relationship was everything but clear. So, she kissed the girl that night. Now, would they start calling each other girlfriend and boyfriend under Michiru's vocabulary?

Her bag of drinks was like candies in Halloween, carrying a variety, the result of her own mind's indecisiveness. She wasn't sure what to get for Michiru so she bought one of each kind, red tea, green tea, yellow tea, black coffee, mocha java, fruit juices, sparkling water, and for some reason, she bought an energy drink too.

When Haruka turned the knob of her apartment's door, nothing came to her sight. "Michiru?" All the lights were switched off and she could only see utter darkness. "Are you still here, Michiru?" Her hand was about to reach for the light's switch when a pair of palms covered her eyes from the back. What exactly was the difference? She couldn't see anything, anyway. "Michiru, is that you?"

"Sshhh…" The voice hushed her.

She could feel a different kind of warmth pressed against her back. "What are you doing?"

The other giggled. "Didn't I tell you to sshhh…"

Haruka shuddered as Michiru's voice whispered low, her breath blowing to Haruka's ear. "Well… umm…" And what else could she possibly say? Her tongue was cut out when she could feel Michiru's lips touching slightly upon Haruka's neck.

"Silent. Now, that's better."

The blond felt the palms removed from her eyes. She turned around to face the other woman but in complete disappointment, she could only see pure black. There was that enticing giggle again. "Michiru…" Her bag dropped when tiny kisses trailed down from her cheek to her collarbone. "What are you doing?" She panted the question.

Only silence answered, following by more sense-stirring touches.

Bringing her face down, she could smell Michiru's scent. The creaminess of Michiru's cheek was so impossible to ignore. Her thumb caressed the smaller woman's cheekbones that were carved ever so perfectly. Her other hand ran through the long wavy hair, fascinated by the feel of every feature of this girl's face. It was only a matter of minutes when Haruka took the other woman's mouth, and savored it lavishly.

Michiru's kisses never faltered to entice the taller woman. They were sumptuous, breathtaking, alluring, with a taste of… wine? Haruka pulled back. "Are you drunk, Michiru?"

The smaller soothingly clawed in Haruka's hair. "Just one glass, Haruka. Only one."

"You don't drink, Michiru. You can't tolerate a glass of alcohol."

"I'm not here to know about alcohol, Haruka." Then, she shut the taller woman with a kiss.

Much to Haruka's hesitations, she couldn't possibly refuse these strong sensations. Michiru had opened her mouth for Haruka to delved deeper unto her taste, and everything was intoxicating. Michiru had helped Haruka out of his jacket as the blond's hands travel to various places of Michiru's body. There was this incredible force that Haruka was feeling that pushed her to do things, these things that undoubtedly she would give if it would be for Michiru. "Michiru…"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to do it?"

"Yes."

"Do you really want to do it?" She must reaffirm.

Her wavy hair glided when a single step back was made.

"We cannot rush things, you know. There are consequences."

"I'm sorry, Haruka."

"Don't be. I'm sorry too. But, Michiru, please know that it is really very hard for me to resist you. I won't be able to take my hands off you if we're going to go any further. We should think things clearly when it's still not too late."

The girl crumpled a part of Haruka's shirt. "I understand. Thank you, Haruka." She then quickly grabbed the door's knob, and hurriedly walked out from the room.

Haruka turned the lights on. On the floor were her jacket and the drinks that had rolled a few distance. There was still Michiru's scent on her shirt and her hair, and it lingered in her memory, a part of her cursed her rationality, a part was thankful. She picked up a small bottle of drink that laid on the floor. The label read 'power up'. She smiled. _'What the heck do I want?'_

--------------------------------------

"He's a man, Sei-san, and I'm not listening to you ever again!" Michiru shouted up to the artist who was fixing the banner at the auditorium's entrance. "It was so embarrassing!"

"So you two did it?"

"Keep your voice low, you, you…"

"You should thank me. I do all the pushing in your relationship. You two stink in relationships."

"We didn't do it. Because he's a gentleman."

"What? Then, he's probably gay."

"I'm not listening to you anymore. I'm satisfied with that. Besides, with how I acted although I could remember only a little of it, I don't think I would be able to face Haruka again. It was really very embarrassing and he was probably thinking that I'm such an easy girl."

"If he loves you, he loves you, Michiru-san. Easy or Difficult!"

"That's only your opinion."

"Hey, if you two are fine already, then why don't you invite him to our camping trip."

"What camping trip?"

"Oh god, Michiru. You only gotten yourself a boyfriend and now you already suffer from memory loss. The camping trip that we always take a week before your birthday, remember?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot. So, we're doing it this weekend?"

"Of course. You can invite Haruka-san."

"What about Ken-san?"

"I doubt he'll come when he knows Haruka will be in the trip. He's avoiding the guy after that incident that we staged."

"Oh"

"How about Haruka's brother?"

"Yuuki-san?"

"Yeah. You don't have to worry about them now, do you? You already made a conclusion. And they're not, you know. They're not like that."

"Of course. I've got no problem with that."

"Excuse me." The two girls froze as a very young girl, a high school student judging by the looks of her uniform, interrupted their conversation.

"Yumi-chan! What are you doing here?" As soon as Sei stepped down from the ladder, the girl burst into tears. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Sachiko-sama did something horrible."

"There, there, Yumi-chan. Don't cry now. There, there." Sei turned to her friend. "Michiru-san, I need to fix up some things. Do you mind if I'll let you finish putting the banner for me please?"

"No, I don't mind at all. Go ahead, Sei-san."

"Thanks."

Michiru climbed the ladder to finish Sei's unfinished job. It was harder than she thought. Aside from fixing some lengths and a few characters, the manner of working with the thing so high and huge was a little bit scary. She was about to put the last finishing touch when her foot slipped, and fortunately, her fall was stopped by a pair of strong arms that caught her flawlessly.

"Haruka?!" His grip tightened with the last weight settling down. "What are you doing in my school?"

"I figured that you might fall from the ladder while putting up the banner so that's why I stayed here to catch you when you fall."

"Right That's funny." Of course, she won't ever buy such a lame line. It was way too cheesy!

"I wanted to see you."

Michiru composed herself to look at directly to the man. Upon seeing Haruka's face, she knew she was blushing all over. Although she didn't remember the full details last night but the memory of seducing Haruka that night made her feel unworthy of such a respected man. She knew she backed off in the middle of it because she knew she was not ready herself. "Umm… Haruka about last night…"

"Yes?"

Where should she start? How should she start? How could she apologize? "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I was rude and impolite to you."

"To me? Why would you think that? Where were you last night anyway? As far as I could remember, what happened to me last night was that I was carrying a bag of drinks from the convenience store to my apartment. When I opened the door, it was all dark. So, I thought the power must be out. And I had to wait a few minutes before I could see again. When the lights were back, I saw my drinks scattered on the floor. I must have put them on some curved surface that's why they rolled to the floor." He lovingly smiled to the girl.

"Oh, Haruka." They knew what happened but hearing such story from Haruka had brought back her peace of mind and her sense of dignity. "I'm so sorry."

"There you go again, why are you apologizing?"

"I'm so sorry that you have to catch me when I fall like that."

"It's my pleasure, Michiru."

TO BE CONTINUED

From the author

LOL. I got confused with the pronouns again with the last chapter. Thanks for pointing it out for me.

Disclaimer #2: Thanks to our special guest, Yumi from Marimite. So, yah, I also don't own her.

Maria-sama naisho Yumi-san needed three takes for the 'Sachiko-sama did something horrible.' First time she said, 'Sachiko-sama did something terrible.' Second take she said, 'Sachiko-sama, why am I here?'  
Hehehehe….

Please don't beat me. (runs away)


	10. Camping Trip

WITHIN THESE BELTS

By: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and their characters. As simple as that! Other side characters that you're familiar and sure that they're from another anime/series, might be present. I don't claim ownership for them as well. If by any chance you like this story and/or got inspired from it, at least tell me of your feelings. You'll make me graciously happy.

Well then… On with the imagination!!!

* * *

Chapter 10

"Ruka-chan! Thank you very much!"

"Get off me, you ape!" Haruka pushed forcefully her brother who landed on the other side of the room.

"But, I'm so happy. I don't know what to say."

"Don't thank me. It was Michiru who wanted to bring you along in the camping trip."

"Hmmm… Now why does she want to invite me?" He suspected something. "But who cares anyway!" Then he laughed with his pouring excitements. "I get to see the Ruka whom Michiru-san is in love with." He knew exactly that the angry Haruka he had always seen was not the same whenever his sister would be with Michiru.

"Whatever! 'Just don't act like a 10-year old, OK? Those are well-bred girls."

"Girls? Are there more girls coming with us?"

"Only Michiru's friend. Her name is Sei."

"Cool! More girls! This is a harem then! Lucky me!"

"Don't push it, bro, or you'll get your butt kick by me. Now, behave, OK?"

"Yes, sir!" Yuuki's jolly face inverted when he noticed something's wrong with his sister. "Hey, are you alright?"

The younger one hesitated. "Well, I'm kinda worried, actually."

"About Michiru?"

She nodded.

"Doesn't she love you?"

"I think she does but she loves a guy, Yuuki. She doesn't know me."

"Now that's tough, 'sis!" He leant his back against the wall. "Why do you have to be very cool, anyway? Now, you're getting yourself into this kind of situations."

The girl smiled at her own carelessness.

"I guess it's about time, Ruka. You just have to tell her the truth."

"I wanted to tell her but I don't know how."

"Just tell her! Michiru-san will understand you."

"I hope so."

"Don't look so gloomy on me now. Cheer up! Everything will go well. Here." He got out some documents from her jacket pocket. "This is for you."

"What's this?"

"I entered you in a racing contest. It's not an official race but the winner gets big bucks. I figured that you don't want to let this opportunity pass by."

"Great!" The blond continued reading the terms and conditions on a flyer. "When's the race?"

"Next Saturday."

"Fine. Count me in."

-------------------------------------

As the first ray of sun shone the next day, the siblings were all packed. Yuuki drove Haruka's car to pick up the girls in Kaioh's manor.

"Remember not to scare the girls, OK, Yuuki?"

Yuuki found a huge helping of yawn escaping from his mouth. "Hey, I'm not the one who's gonna scare Michiru away with the 'truth' talk thing."

"About that…. Please, shut up, will 'ya!"

"Hai, hai! You got it, chief!"

-------------------------------------

The girls had gotten out of the mansion upon seeing the yellow vehicle entering the gates. Both looked excited to see the guys.

"Hey girls! I brought my brother." Haruka got out while Yuuki stayed behind the wheel. "This is Yuuki."

"Good morning, ladies!"

"Good morning!" They greeted back.

"Yuuki, of course you already know Michiru and beside her is her friend from school, Sei-san."

"It's very nice to meet you, Yuuki-san."

"No, the pleasure is all mine."

"Well, well, I guess we can't just stay here until noon. We have to go." Michiru interrupted.

"Of course."

After getting everything inside the car, Haruka and Michiru sat on the backseat while Sei sat beside Yuuki. And the long ride started.

Yuuki was far safer than Haruka in terms of driving or perhaps the atmosphere of a country drive was more relaxing than the busy traffics in the cities. Michiru had sat close to Haruka, though both made sure that they didn't invade the other's space. They were two rational adults going for a drive with fellow adults. They followed social rules and the norms. If there might be this light feeling they had for the other, they had to handle it properly and maturely.

"Wow! If being in love is to make yourself proper all the time, then, maybe I don't want to fall in love at all!" Yuuki innocently commented. The back mirror reflected the couple's awkwardness.

"Yuuki-san, that was nice. I couldn't agree more." Sei seemed to notice too.

"You too, Sei-san? Cool!"

"I think being in love is letting yourself go then wholly embrace the feeling."

"That was nice too. I think I'm going to like you."

"Great! I think I'm going to like you too!"

"This is awesome. I can't wait to get to the campsite!" And the car picked up more speed.

"I can't believe those two are really getting along." It was really not a whisper but Haruka had made sure that the two jollies at the front couldn't hear the conversation in the backseat.

"I can't believe it too but I sure am happy that they do."

"Thanks for inviting us again, Michiru."

"You're welcome. More people, more fun!"

"Do you always do this kind of camping trips?"

"No. We do it only once a year. It has become a tradition between Sei-san and me." She couldn't tell him that Ken was supposed to be in the trip too.

"I see. So, since we started early, we will be able to reach the lake before sundown."

"I hope so. But if you slow us down, then, maybe we'll arrive tomorrow." It was a tease.

"Hey! That's mean! I'm the sporty type, remember? I'm well trained! 'Got muscles and everything. I could even fight bears for you."

"Oh, would you?"

"Sure. It would be an honor to save a damsel in distress."

"Oh, I can't let you do that. Your smooth face is too good for scars."

"AHEM!" The two at the front maximized their voices. "How about this Sei-chan, love is a spell that suddenly turns two highly intelligent people into mushy corny individuals!!!" He gave a smirked at the back.

"Good one, Yuu-kun! And Michiru-san, you know that there are no bears in our campsite. So stop acting like the D'nD!"

"Sei-chan?" Michiru's ear tingled.

"Yuu-kun?" The racer almost puked. "When in the world did you start calling yourselves that?!"

-----------------------------------------

The car slowed down upon reaching a gas station.

" 'Need to fill her up, guys. I hope you don't mind." Yuuki drove in.

"No, please do. I also need to buy something in the store." Michiru prepared to step out.

"I'll go with you." Haruka followed the wavy-haired girl.

"Thank you."

The couple entered the store and wandered in the small place for a short time before Michiru finally held pouches of cooking oil and salt. "I forgot to bring some." She smiled at the blond who she knew was so confused on what she might probably buy. His childlike face was priceless and something she really fancied on.

She was about to pay her items when her companion caught her attention.

"I'm buying these."

Michiru switched to the things Haruka had in his hand. They were the packets of peanuts found at the counter. "Haruka, I didn't know you are a nibbler."

"I nibble sometimes. Hold unto it a minute, 'will ya?"

Now it was her who grew confuse on what the man could be doing near the candies. _'Don't tell me he got a sweet tooth too?'_ But maybe it was a good thing. She would do anything to know more about this guy she had been going out for quite some time now. There were a lot of mysteries around him and it was pure bliss if she could solve one.

Haruka seemed to take some time over the next shelf. Both Michiru and the cashier had gotten a little bit annoyed on what was taking him so long to buy. Good thing that they were the only customers. If there were other more people, then, surely things would get nasty.

Bored to death, Michiru found something interesting at a side of the counter. They were boxes hung beside the cash register.

"Hey Haruka!" She called to him. "Which do you prefer? Chocolate or mint?" There were two boxes of condoms in her hand. It was all a joke, a fruit from boredom, taunting aimlessly the upright guy.

The joke seemed to help since Haruka finally came out, holding two bars of chocolate. "Aren't you supposed to be the one who's going to answer that question? I believe it's your option." Though there was a small curve at the corner of his lips, his eyes looked dangerously serious.

This one, she couldn't answer. When she thought of the joke, she never prepared for the succeeding lines. He was supposed to smile, then decline. Or react hysterically, or shout 'no way'! This was not in the script.

"I recommend the 'chocolate flavor', sir." A sweet voice talked.

Michiru looked viciously at the other girl. _'Damn cashier! Why is she getting into the picture?'_

"So, you're the type who likes sweet and savory, eh?" Haruka had leant over.

"Oh, sir. It's not sweet and savory." There were giggles inside the store.

Michiru froze white. What had she done? It was supposed to be pointless. She thought that Haruka would know. For goodness' sake, Haruka already knew that she wasn't ready. And now, aside from being left surprised, she had her boyfriend flirting over that nosy cashier.

"Fine, I'll take the 'mint'! Here!" She grabbed the items and the money, almost throwing them to the cashier herself. There might be some traces of annoyance in her speech. With her voice declaiming authority, the two other people suddenly fell quiet, looking guilty with their short affair.

When they got out from the store, Haruka might have realized her aggravation. "So, you don't like the sweet and savory?" He tried to comfort the girl.

The girl had calmed down the moment they got out. Her face was already glistening, never showing a trace of annoyance, her lips smiled playfully. "No, I like it cool and spicy!"

The blond coolly shrugged his shoulders and smiled back, full of lax.

"Aren't you coming?" She paused when she noticed the guy falling behind her.

"I need to use the bathroom."

"OK then. We'll be waiting." She journeyed alone back to where her friends were. In her hand were the proof of her faults – things she unintentionally forgot and a box she irresponsibly procured. Even she, herself, couldn't believe that she had fell from her own prank.

'_I bought condoms. I bought condoms. What in the world will I do with condoms?'_

_­_----------------------------------------

"She bought condoms. She bought condoms. Darn it! What in the world will I do with condoms?"

Haruka splashed her face more with cold water.

"Well, you can always blow it into a bubble." The guy came out from the cubicle.

"Yuuki! What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking that. This is the men's room. Yours is next door." Yuuki looked at calmly at her sister, all wet, in front of the mirror.

"I can't let Michiru see me going into the women's toilet!"

"Hmmm… So Michiru-san bought condoms for you?"

The woman nodded.

"Wow! She must be really…"

"Don't say it!"

"…lonely."

Haruka dried her arms and fixed her shirt. "This is bad, Yuuki. I don't know what's gotten into her. You know I can't, you know. She needs a man."

"Hey, don't tell me you want me to do it for you."

"SCRAM!" She forcibly threw the used paper at him. "If you ever lay one finger…"

"OK, OK, 'sis. Calm down! Get those brows straighten! You know I won't do that to my sister's… Eeewww!!!"

"Good!" She calmed down. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Back to the car, of course. Where else?"

"But Yuuki…"

The boy turned raising his brows.

"What should I do?"

"I told you before, didn't I? You can blow it into a bubble!"

Then the door gradually closed infront of her.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Tricks Outdoors

WITHIN THESE BELTS

By: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and their characters. As simple as that! Other side characters that you're familiar and sure that they're from another anime/series, might be present. I don't claim ownership for them as well. If by any chance you like this story and/or got inspired from it, at least tell me of your feelings. You'll make me graciously happy.

Well then… On with the imagination!!!

* * *

Chapter 11

She finally cooled down, as of now. Haruka checked herself on the mirror for the last time, a portion of her hair dampened from the water she had roughly washed her face. She had to hold herself together and remained calm. It didn't mean that if Michiru bought condoms, then, she must do something about it. The feelings of that girl will pass sooner or later.

All nice and perky, Haruka got out of the men's room. The solution to her problem was simple. She just had to forget about the girl for the time being.

"What took you so long?"

The lovely sparkling blue eyes met her. How could she forget now? Waiting for her was Michiru, carrying her sweet tempting smile. She looked prettier than before, a beauty that could take any person's breath away. Even the wind was on her side, playing joyfully with her aquamarine hair. Her shorts revealed the flawlessness of her legs, coated with oozing creaminess. Those arms dangled elegantly at her sides, as if presenting her small waist under her admirable chest.

"Haruka!"

"What?"

"If you're going to stare at my breasts like that, then, I'll begin to question your chivalry."

"Ara? I don't know what you're talking about." She couldn't be any guiltier in her whole life.

"I'm so disappointed. I could have given you a reward for telling the truth."

"And what reward is that?"

The girl giggled roguishly. "Come on now, they're waiting for you in the car."

-----------------------------------------

It was already past noon when they got to a tiny cottage before the woods where their vehicle was arranged for parking.

The woods were not that all savage. It was rocky and serene. The trees were far apart and rays of sun shoot down through the various openings made by the tall trees' leaves. The inclining pathway was rocky. There were crackling of the leaves from every step, and birds chirped along with the wind's whistles.

"Hurry up, guys! We need to reach the lake before the sun sets." Sei was all geared up, beckoning the remaining three. Following her was Yuuki and meters far were Haruka and Michiru, taking time with each other.

The line-up didn't remained for so long. An hour after, Haruka and Michiru had taken over the lead. Now, the couple looked at their companions falling behind in disturbing speculations. This time, Sei and Yuuki seemed to be having fun together.

"Rest stop!" Haruka called.

Catching the two, Yuuki and Sei, rested against a tree. "It's about time."

"What's this? Sei-san's already tired?" The racer provoked the panting girl as the shorthaired blond leaped to a rock platform. "I thought you were the one who's so pushy to get to the lake early."

Michiru laughed at Sei pouting.

The hike was tiring and everybody needed to rest. Yuuki, too, fell quiet, moping at the duffel bag he offered to carry for the girls. It contained their cooking utensils and some canned goods. Michiru pitied the brother. Maybe she could ask Haruka to help his brother with the bag.

When Michiru turned to find the person, she found her knight in his khaki cargo pants and moist polo, a few feet away, standing elevated, on a rock. Drops of sweat trickled down from his temple. A mouthful of air came from his mouth as he popped open a bottle of water, and drank sumptuously from it. His wet boyish neck gulped down the liquid before his pair of shoulders rose and fell, breathing sensually. When the blond turned to look at the far horizon for their destination, the youthful rays of the sun, escaping from the trees, glistened with the moisture of his cheeks. Then, those green eyes rested on her.

"Hot enough for you?"

"Huh?" Michiru woke up from her trance.

"I could have sworn you are looking at someone amazing. Your eyes look rather… lustful."

"My, my, Haruka. I have no idea what you are talking about." She immediately headed passed the platform where Haruka was standing. Away from the water drinker, her face immediately went red and hotter than the freakin' sun. Why did she have to be so obvious? Well, at least she didn't end up drooling at him.

"We're moving forward!" Michiru, personally, commanded. She couldn't wait to get to the lake. There, everything might be cooler.

---------------------------------------

They reached the lake just in time the sun was setting. The waters were placid. No wind dared to disturb it. At the side, they set up camp. Yuuki, responsibly gathered some sticks for the fire and Haruka helped the girls get all their things set up. In no time, four tents stood.

The siblings explored the vicinity, admiring the view of the place while Sei and Michiru offered to cook dinner.

"Hey, look what I've got." Sei retrieved a small bottle from her pocket.

"What is it?" Michiru was opening a can of corned beef.

"Here, read…"

"Sei-san! What are you going to do with a sleeping potion?" She didn't know whether to get angry or confused. She had a weird hunch about this already. "This is not one of your ideas and/or plans now, is it?"

Sei had a very wide smile.

"Sei-san! I already told you. I'm not listening to you anymore."

"Eventhough that I hold the power in unlocking the chains of Haruka's heart?"

"What do you want me to do? Make him unconscious and rape him?"

"Close enough."

"Look! The two of us are fine as it is. You saw that. So, there's no need of that thing. Put it away, please."

"Hey girls!" Yuuki came running with Haruka just a few feet behind him. "I brought beer."

"Baka! Michiru doesn't drink alcohol." His younger brother was on time to hit him.

"Michiru doesn't but I'm sure Sei-chan does."

"I love to drink!" Sei excitedly went to Yuuki's side. "Where are they?"

"In my bag."

The two suddenly disappeared to Yuuki's tent. A very jovial tone stirred around them.

"Can I help?" Haruka offered, sitting beside the woman near the fire.

"No need. It'll be ready in a minute." Michiru was skilled enough to master outdoor cooking during the trips in the past years. She did miss herself doing the cutting, Ken doing the cooking, and Sei pestering his brother throughout the whole trip. But having Haruka at her side was more precious than those times.

The aroma instantly filled the air that pulled the two beer drinkers out of the tent.

"Dinner's ready?" Sei smelled. "I'm starved."

Michiru served the meal simply but admirably on their plates. The moon was beginning to rise up, a reflection of it emerged on the lake. The wind's blows grew cold and the crickets had made their sounds.

"I didn't know you cook very well, Michiru." Yuuki commented. "I'm sure you'll make a good wife someday."

"Thank you."

"Yuuki, whoever Michiru marries, she won't do the cooking. They'll have a hundred chefs who'll do that."

"Well, if she's going to marry you, Haruka, then you'll probably enslave her to cook for you every meal of your day."

"Yuuki!" Haruka was about to pounce when Michiru interrupted.

"If my dear husband wishes for me to cook then, I couldn't possibly deny, ne, Haruka?"

She coughed. "Right." The younger blond had an ensnaring stare toward her brother. Yuuki knew that she was in a greater pinch right now with her relationship with Michiru, and he had to stir things up again. She needed to change the subject. "The night here is really perfect, isn't it?" She didn't want to hear about relationships, marriage, and cooking any longer.

"Yes, perfect for sex, isn't it?"

Haruka literally choked her food upon Sei's tactlessness.

"Was I rude? Sorry."

"Sei-san!" Michiru had blushed from the statement as well.

Yuuki laughed so hard while Haruka continued to thump her chest, hardly swallowing the lumps that got improperly drain to her throat. Why do the people here talk this kind of things? Couldn't they give her a break on this one?

"Sorry, Haruka-san. Here's a beer. This would help with your choking." Sei handed a can.

"Oh, thank you." She gulped down the drink. "This is better."

"Good boy."

The blond cleared her throat and tried to compose herself again. "As I was saying, the air here is so much fresher and the woods felt nice."

"Yes. Haruka is right. This is really great. Thank you for inviting us, ladies." Yuuki sounded so polite all of a sudden.

"You're welcome. But there's a nicer view if we go to the top of this mountain. The view there is heavenly. The pathway is not too difficult either. We can pass through there." Michiru pointed to a part of the gloomy woods.

"Let's go there tomorrow!" Sei shouted.

"That's great. Let's go there, what do you say, Ruka?"

"Yuuki?" It took her long to reply, weakly.

"Hey, what happened to you?"

"I don't know, I think I… well… I'm feeling a little sleepy." She stood up. "I'm sorry, girls, but I think I'm going to bed. I'm not feeling so good."

"Oh sure, Haruka. You must be tired. Please do." Sei looked so concern.

Yuuki lead a wobbly Haruka to the tent.

"There they go." Sei had her eyes set on the brothers when a pebble hit her head. "What?"

"Tell me you didn't!" The pair of sweet blue eyes turned to a viciously killer pair. "Don't tell me you didn't mess with Haruka's beer."

Sei just smiled.

"Sei-san!"

"What? Only a drop."

Michiru's look pierced through.

"Two drops?"

The girl grabbed a knife.

"Three drops?"

The knife glittered.

"OK. OK. The whole bottle."

"Sei-san!!! What have you done?!"

Silence.

"Oh poor Haruka…" And Michiru ran worriedly to the tent. "Why do these things have to happen?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Pouring Rain

WITHIN THESE BELTS

By: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and their characters. As simple as that! Other side characters that you're familiar and sure that they're from another anime/series, might be present. I don't claim ownership for them as well. If by any chance you like this story and/or got inspired from it, at least tell me of your feelings. You'll make me graciously happy.

Well then… On with the imagination!!!

* * *

Chapter 12

Michiru pondered long and hard, staring uselessly at the burnt out pieces of woods. It was almost noon. Yuuki and Sei had left early to get to the mountaintop. Her friend was insisting endlessly to Yuuki to come with her and that they shouldn't wait for Haruka to wake up anymore. Michiru was told that she and Haruka could go to the mountaintop after the sleeping blond woke up. The girls never told the brother about what they did to Haruka. As a matter of fact, he even wondered confused on what could have gotten into Haruka to sleep for so long.

She sighed deep and lent a palm on her chin. This was so boring. What was Sei thinking from the very start? Sei's head was full of those mushy love stories for too long. Was she thinking that a princess' kiss could wake up the sleeping prince? Why did she have to pull Michiru inside her twisted imagination anyway?

Good thing that the sky was cloudy. It wasn't too hot to wait for the blond to wake up. Killing the time, she started to prepare a sandwich. Haruka might get hungry from her long sleep. She just hoped that he didn't get an overdose of the whole bottle.

"Umm… Michiru?" The blond finally came out from his tent, his hair all messy and eyes all droopy. "What time is it?"

"It's already noon, dear."

"Noon? Heck! Why didn't you wake me up? Where are Sei-san and Yuuki?"

"You looked really tired last night." She couldn't tell him that Sei put sleeping potion in his drink.

"Oh I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what got into me." He headed to the shallow part of the lake where he washed his face. "Did Sei-san and Yuuki really go to the mountain?"

"Yes, they told me that we should go after them. Here, have a sandwich."

"Oh, thanks."

"I'll get the things ready." Michiru went back to her own tent. "We better leave now before the clouds lift."

Haruka looked up the sky populated by nothing but puffy grays. "I can't wait to get to the top."

---------------------------------

As soon as they finished eating, they packed their things again and headed to the mountain path. The path looked the same with the one they'd stride on the way to the lake. But this time, it was a little bit steeper. The sun wasn't showing and the air kept on getting colder. Haruka wasn't sure if the decreasing temperature was due to the increasing altitude or something worse.

Thunder broke and rain poured abruptly like a waterfall.

Michiru yelped at the few huge drops that immediately got her wet.

"Gaack! Talking about a cold shower!" Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand. "Let's get some shelter in here." They stopped under a tree with the biggest trunk.

The rain was pouring hard and the leaves didn't do any good at protecting them at all. They continued to shower them, splashing them, hopelessly.

"This is really not a good day for me." Haruka heaved and dropped to sit at a protruding root.

"Did you get up in the wrong side of the bed, Haruka?" The smaller girl sat beside.

"It's your fault for not waking me up early." Hearing the Michiru's joke made her more miserable.

"I think it's better this way."

Haruka looked down on the refined girl sitting next to her. The water seemed to like Michiru because Haruka could have sworn that the drops took the chance to caress sensually the smaller girl's limbs from her shoulders to her naked arms.

"Let's just stay here for awhile."

"Umm… Haruka?"

"Yes?" It was useless to fight nature as of the moment. Her only diversion was to continually stare at the pouring rain.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you consider me as your girlfriend?"

The question shocked her for a second forcing her to look at intensely the confused girl. It was something she couldn't answer.

"I see."

"Oh, it's not like that, Michiru. It's just that…"

"What?"

"It's just that before I can answer you, you need to know more about me first."

"What more do I need to know? We've known each other for what, months already? I do know that you are not very much open to me of who you are but is there still anything that I need to know?"

"I'm not who I am."

"I don't get it."

"Please don't hate me."

"Why would I ever hate you?"

There was no turning around. Now was the perfect time. "Because I'm not a man, Michiru!"

"I don't understand. You're scaring me."

"I'm a woman."

"Yeah right." The girl's tense seemed to fade. "And your brother is an alien?"

"No, no, I'm a woman, really! I didn't have a chance to tell you."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Here, let me show you."

"Ah! Don't strip infront of me." The girl turned her face away from the person unbuttoning her shirt infront of a lady. "Have some courtesy!"

Haruka untied her bindings. Michiru still dared not to see her nude. Without second thoughts, Haruka got hold of the frail hand of the woman next to her, squeezing it tightly, before she brought it up to feel a breast. The hand pulled back in reflex. "I'm a woman, Michiru."

The girl finally turned around, wide-eyed, before she jumped off from her seat away from her companion. There were no words said but her face showed the surprise, disbeliefs, and disappointments.

"I'm sorry."

-------------------------------------

"There you are!" Sei found the other campers all wet sitting under two different trees. "So the rain got you too, huh?" Yuuki and Sei were soaked as well.

Michiru stood up. Her face bore no expression nor regrets. "Sei-san. Let's go home." Not waiting for her friend, she strolled down the path.

"What's gotten into her? Hey, Michiru! Wait up!" Sei barely caught up.

Yuuki saw Haruka hardly standing, like a drenched foal. "You told her the truth?" The brother seemed to see right through.

No response.

"Good girl."

--------------------------------------

The ride home felt dead. Haruka and Michiru sat on opposite sides in the backseat. The woman in the front grew silent with the overwhelming awkwardness. Yuuki had his share of disappointments too.

For Michiru, this trip would be a forgettable one. There were painful memories of deceit and broken hopes that surely were better left buried into the deepest part of the woods. Haruka was not the person she thought to be. And this one hurt really badly.

Upon reaching back to the manor, Michiru directly went inside. Her maid, Sena, was the one who picked up the things from the car.

"I wonder what happened to her." Sei had said her goodbye to the 'boys'. "Haruka-san, did you do something to her?"

"Of course not."

She just murmured to herself. "I just said something to her."

"Did you say something?"

"I'm saying, have a pleasant night, Sei-san."

"Good night."

"Please tell Michiru that we had fun in the camp."

"I will. Thank you for the wonderful time."

The wheels turned. Night was closing in with the sibling's frustrations. Haruka had transferred to the seat next to her brother's.

"I think we broke up. I guess she wasn't the person you thought her to be."

"The fact probably gave her quite a shock."

"I bet I won't be speaking to her again."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Of course. I hate attachments."

"But you can't hate her."

"I can't hate her. But she hates me."

"You can't be sure. How do you know that she hates you?"

"Because she hurt me really badly."

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Birthday Invitation

WITHIN THESE BELTS

By: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and their characters. As simple as that! Other side characters that you're familiar and sure that they're from another anime/series, might be present. I don't claim ownership for them as well. If by any chance you like this story and/or got inspired from it, at least tell me of your feelings. You'll make me graciously happy.

Well then… On with the imagination!!!

* * *

Chapter 13

Aware of her heavy strokes, Michiru continued to let the feeling circulate throughout her body. It was moments like this that an artist could get an inspiration, could make something out of the ordinary, a masterpiece that would somehow mitigate the heaviness of her soul.

"Your afternoon tea, miss?" The maid held a tray.

"Please leave them on the table."

New morbid colors emerged on the palette. This canvas was far more different than the ones she hung inside the studio. Looking at them revealed a dimension of her personality, but this work she had was a personality no person could had ever known to be her. Near the edges were dark, the middle lightened, at first sight appeared a vortex that gave an illusion that anyone who watched it was drawn in and could never get out. Then at the utmost center appeared an unfinished projection of red hues.

"Breathtaking."

"Oh, it's you, father."

"Your painting looks magnificent."

"Thank you."

"I noticed that you aren't going out for these past few days. It's really rare for you to have no date with Haruka."

"Written exams are crazily lining up, father, and…" _'I don't want to see that Haruka ever again nor I want to remember her.'_ "… and I need to finish this painting. This is my last frame for my exhibit."

"I'm happy that you're not taking your projects for granted. These are for your finals, right?"

"Yes. You're going to see the rest of my paintings in my exhibit."

"When is it again, sweety?"

"It's next week."

"Oh"

"Father, I told you about it already. You will come in my event, won't you?"

"I'm so sorry, Michiru, but I have to leave for New York tomorrow."

"You're leaving. Tomorrow? You won't be here during my birthday either?"

"I wish I could stay until Saturday but my flight's all set. Don't worry. It's only for a few weeks. I'll make sure that I'll be in time for your graduation. I promise."

No matter how much she wanted to whine, it wouldn't do any good. Her father's words were always the last. Beside, business was the one that built their name. For this, she had made a mature woman out of herself. "It's OK, father. Please do your best with your work."

"Thanks for understanding, sweety." A kiss was planted on her forehead.

-------------------------------------

"This car would surely bring you the trophy, Ruka!" The siblings were with Mr. Yamada in his shop, tuning the car for the upcoming race.

"Lovely! Just lovely! I can't wait to ride this baby." Her eyes got glued with the chassis and shining engine under the hood.

"First prize, Ruka, first prize!"

"No problem, Yuuki."

"You'll make the other racers cry tomorrow. Better get ready for the losers' greeting."

"Don't worry. I'm good at dealing with those things already."

"AHA! Found you!"

The siblings turned to a figure standing at the garage door. Their eyes twitched as if they'd seen a ghost from the past. "Hamilton?"

"Hiya!" He was a fine looking young man, tall and very much mature looking.

"Hamilton, what are you doing here?"

"Surprise?"

"Of course. Shouldn't you be in the U.S. for the race?" Seeing Hamilton in Japan was more than a surprise. He was supposed to be racing back in the other part of the globe. Though Haruka knew that the guy's had a lot of guts to do weird stuffs for her, still, this was not one that she expected.

"I'm having a short vacation here and checking some things. Plus I want to visit my favorite racer, Windsky!"

'Windsky' was Haruka's name at the racetracks. Actually, those names were used so often that racers call each other with these race-baptized names.

" 'Hate to see you too." Haruka growled. They had this 'I like my bestfriend so much that I hate him' kind of relationship.

"Haruka's racing tomorrow."

"No way. Windsky's gonna race here?"

"Do you wanna watch?"

"Oh I can't, Yuuki-bro. My plane's gonna leave tonight. I'm only here for three days, you know."

"Don't tell me you're running away again from your mother?" Haruka crossed her arms.

"Umm… Well, OK, I'll tell. I'm all honest to you, anyway. I'm sort of hiding from her. My mom's still in Europe. She's busy fixing things about 'my wife'. They set me a spouse already and my mom's expecting me to go there soon."

"Those surprise marriage thing is really tough, huh?"

"Tell me about it! I haven't even met my wife yet and my mom's expecting me to be a good boy?"

"Sheesh If your fans going to find out about this…"

"Don't remind me. Besides, I'm here to forget those terrible things, not to remember them. Man! It's so hard to find the two of you. Do you know that?"

"So, your network's getting weak now, Hamilton?" Haruka teased. The guy was always been the most informed racer at the tracks with every update there was.

"I did find you."

"Hey, wanna go for a drink?" Yuuki was more than happy to see an old friend in town.

"Love to but my plane's leaving in an hour. I'm already lucky that you two are here in the last race garage I visited."

"What? You're looking for us that hard."

"I love adventures." He checked his time again. "Oops… time's up for me. I have to go."

"That soon." The brother whined a bit.

"Well, we can always see each other anyway. You just have to travel across the globe." He laughed as he called a cab. No goodbyes were necessary. The man must have told the driver to speed ahead since the cab zoomed to the road, as if driven by Hamilton himself.

"So, Ruka, how about we two get that drink?"

"I dunno…"

"C'mon! No hard drinks! I won't ruin you for tomorrow's race. I'll be an idiot if I do. You need to relax for the big event and for Hamilton's arrival, er, departure."

"Oh alright! Just one drink."

"Sure, one drink, and ten girls."

"Yuuki!"

Haruka needed to get her mind off of Michiru no matter what. Their relationship maybe short-lived but it was her longest affair with a girl ever. Those sweet smiles and glaring stares had carved something unto herself that was so difficult to ignore. But perhaps ending it was a good thing. It just meant that they were not for each other after all.

-------------------------------------

The gas pedal had been pushed back to its limits against the floor. The roaring engines on the tracks sounded like a vicious fight to the death between those mechanical creatures that had their own personalities with their varied menacing colors.

Haruka felt a sweat trickled down her temple as her hands shuddered with the vigorous steering wheel, tires screeched and smoke burst everywhere. It was almost over and the cars fought bravely to the finish line, hoping to win the first kiss of the goddess of victory. But only one prevailed.

A blond got out and left an exhausted engine to its edge.

"Congratulations, Haruka! It wasn't even a race, right?"

"I have to say it, Yuuki. It was really tough in there."

"But you managed. Good job!"

"Hey Tenoh!" A rough-looking guy called out. "Nice race. You should try the official ones."

"That is exactly what I'm thinking."

"Then, you should get out of here. This small race isn't for you."

"Well, everybody has to start with something."

"You had your start. You don't have to toy with us anymore." And the man left.

"A fake admiration?"

"But I guess he's better than the ones we had in America." Yuuki felt relieved. "So, where are we going to celebrate?"

"Tenoh Haruka, you're Tenoh Haruka, right? Hi I'm Yui." A redhead came. "You were so cool."

"The race was great!" More girls came. "Right, Chie-chan?"

"Congratulations, Tenoh-san. I like your car."

"You're new here, aren't you? You were so good that you actually beat that cocky, Yuuichiro."

"First race and you already have fans?" Yuuki whispered. "I'm getting jealous, Ruka."

"Thank you, girls. I'm glad you enjoyed the race."

"Enjoy? We loved it!"

"Your red car suits you, do you know?"

"Wow, you're handsome. How tall are you?"

"Yuuki-san, a little help please." Haruka whispered back. "These girls are nuts."

"Ladies, ladies!" The brother protected. "Please continue to support us on our next race."

"You can count on us. We'll support you. Hey, you're handsome too. Are you twins?"

"Definitely not." The blond racer violently objected.

"I know that you're a good racer but I didn't know that you were that good. I watched you raced." Amidst the chaotic hoots, there was this only one sweet feminine voice that completely caught her ear.

"Michiru!"

----------------------------------

"Wow, thank you for saving me in there." The blond stretched out a little. "This car of yours is great." Next to her was Michiru, driving.

"When would you ever realize that you always make girls crazy?"

'_Except for you_…'Haruka fell silent. Came to her senses was what happened between them and the uneasiness of being together right there inside Michiru's car. But, why was Michiru there driving for her and treating her as if that camp incident didn't happen? Michiru was supposed to be angry, wasn't she? Haruka was assured that Michiru's eyes on that day were deadly brutal. Michiru perfectly despised her.

"It's my birthday today. My father left for New York yesterday."

So, this was it, then. Michiru came to see Haruka because it was her birthday and her father wasn't there to celebrate the day with her. She must have been lonely, that's all. That's why she went to see Haruka. Wait, how did she know about this race? Well, no matter how she had known about it, this meeting was still not for reconciliation. "Happy Birthday, Michiru. I'm sorry I don't have a gift for you."

"It's alright. You didn't know about this day anyway."

The girl was right. Haruka didn't know of this special day at all. To think that they had something special between them, she should have known. But that was all in the past already. "I promise I'll get you something next time."

"You don't have to."

So this was a formal break-up, then. Michiru didn't need to prolong this agony. She could have told Haruka directly in full blown words 'I hate you and I don't want to see your face ever again!' Delaying this whole break-up thing made matters worse and painful. Could she just instantaneously kick her out of the speeding car?

But the car slowed down as it entered into a dark basement. Then, the vehicle inclined up, and emerged into a vacant space wherein rooms lined up at the sides having garages of their own. Michiru drove in a vacant unit just in time Haruka could get a glimpse of the building's name.

TO BE CONTINUED

From the author

Let's place some bets! Who can guess what will happen in the next chapter? I promise I won't cheat. Hehehe…


	14. Her Resolve

WITHIN THESE BELTS

By: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and their characters. As simple as that! Other side characters that you're familiar and sure that they're from another anime/series, might be present. I don't claim ownership for them as well. If by any chance you like this story and/or got inspired from it, at least tell me of your feelings. You'll make me graciously happy.

Well then… On with the imagination!!!

* * *

Chapter 14

"Michiru, why are we here?"

The girl didn't respond. She had opened the door for the blond. Haruka ethically entered. A decline was an insult.

The room was spacious. At the center was a huge squashy bed dressed in sparkling silky red hanging loosely to the floor. The scent of the place was intoxicating and the lamps lit dim with the lights being reflected artistically by the mirror above their heads. Curtains dripped down by the window making an illusion of a thick waterfall flowing to the soft carpet under their soles.

"We can't be here, Michiru. What are you doing?"

"I'm accepting you."

"What?"

"I said I accepted you. Man or woman, I can't live without you."

This was oddly confusing.

"Haruka, I don't care who you are or what you are. My heart aches if I can't see you and it's crazy. I'm so in love with you."

"Oh Michiru…" Her words definitely touched her, her cheeks, caressed.

"You don't have to worry anymore. No more secrets, remember?" Michiru kissed her ever so fervently that Haruka's arms couldn't let go.

Wanting this being to hold her really badly, to feel her heart and soul, to probe into the innermost of her being, Haruka's arms tightened with both fear and joy. But this was wrong. She pulled back.

"Why?" Looking up straight to her eyes, Michiru asked.

"I can't." Haruka couldn't. This whole thing was wrong. Michiru was an extremely extraordinary woman. She deserved more than a racer. She deserved more than a woman. Why would she stay with Haruka? Was it because of pity? Michiru just pitied her friend. It was not love. They had been going out for a long time already and breaking this friendship and those endless chains of sexual excitements would be regrettably wrong. Where would the fun be?

"I don't understand. You don't have to hesitate anymore. We can be together. You want it too, right?"

Michiru's too perfect to deserve her. "Is that why you brought me here? To be together?" In the end, Haruka couldn't do it. Michiru's too pure to be stained by her own hands.

"Why are you angry at me?"

"I'm not angry at you. I'm just…"

"Can't you do 'it'?"

"Of course I can!"

"Then, why can't we do 'it'?"

"Because…"

"Are you shy?"

"I'm not!"

"Why do you sound so upset, Haruka? I'm practically throwing myself at your feet. And you're there, screaming at me? What exactly is your problem?"

"I don't…"

"You don't what?"

Watching the smaller woman's innocent eyes made it harder. She couldn't watch them any longer. "I don't love you." Why couldn't she sound more convincing than this?

"I don't believe you."

"That's the truth."

"But you were so…"

"Kind, gentle, good? I'm supposed to be good. I can make girls go crazy, remember?"

"Then, why did you kiss me?"

"The kiss was enjoyable, wasn't it?"

"I can't believe this."

"You better believe it, sweetheart. You can't fool yourself forever."

"Then, why are you telling me all this?"

"Because…" Haruka needed words but they were ever so hard to use as of the moment.

"OK. OK. I get it. It's alright. I'm fine. We don't have to force ourselves, do we? I'm just going to wash up a bit, and I'm driving you home. You must be exhausted."

The bathroom door slammed closed. Haruka could almost cry. Why did she have to lie like that when this was happening right in front of her?

---------------------------------------

Now that the blond told her, Michiru got more aware of Haruka's cocky side. There were those evil eyes she thought to be plainly serious-looking, a smug smile and an arrogant attitude that she mistakenly considered to be cool. But, perhaps these were the same things that attracted her to Haruka after all. Michiru had never met a person like Haruka before. And to be rejected like this, for the first time, it was more than challenging for her.

"Your stop, Miss Racer." They stopped infront of Haruka's apartment.

"Look, Michiru…"

"Thank you for making a day out of my birthday." She got a card from her bag. "This is for you. After all it was a promise." It was an invitation for her art exhibit.

"Thanks. I'll keep my promise too, then."

"Good. I'll see you there."

Without another second after Haruka got out, she sped ahead, not looking back to the person she left alone. What happened was the worst birthday gift she received in her entire life.

----------------------------------

"You what?!" Yuuki had dropped the auto magazines he brought to Haruka's room.

"We officially broke up. Lucky me!"

"Lucky you? So, she really doesn't love you?"

"Nah. She loves me. But I don't love her. That's why I broke up with her."

"You don't love her? That, Ruka, is probably the biggest lie that you have ever said! And breaking up with her was the worst! You must be the stupidest person I've ever known."

"Stupid but chivalrous."

"Where the heck did you get that line?"

"I don't want to constrain her life with someone like me. I can't make her happy, Yuuki."

"You love her that much?"

She was sulking on the floor.

"You know, Ruka, if you love a person and the person loves you back, then, you don't have to worry about making her happy or whatever you want that person to feel. Because in the first place, you won't know what can or cannot make her feel happy. As long as you give her pure love, then, that would be more than enough. It's certainly worth the risk."

"This is my decision and I'm fine with it. This way, everything is easier. I can do whatever I want, she can do whatever she wants. She had a lot of guy acquaintances. She can date those guys. Then, things will be normal for her."

"And you?"

"Well, there are always a lot of girls at the tracks."

"So, you'll start picking up girls now? As far as I could remember, the Haruka I know hardly pick up girls and if she spend a long time with a girl, then that girl is probably pretty special."

"I miss the old shop, Yuuki. I wish we can go back to the US and continue our lives there."

"Well, we can always visit Hamilton and the guys whenever we want. He'd be happy to see you again."

"Hamilton's going to beat me if he knows that I've been busy with a girl here in Japan and not with racing."

"Nah! Unlike you, Ruka-chan, Hamilton's open about love."

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Good Friends

WITHIN THESE BELTS

By: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and their characters. As simple as that! Other side characters that you're familiar and sure that they're from another anime/series, might be present. I don't claim ownership for them as well. If by any chance you like this story and/or got inspired from it, at least tell me of your feelings. You'll make me graciously happy.

Well then… On with the imagination!!!

* * *

Chapter 15

"When we get back from camp, you told me that you don't like Haruka and now, you are telling me that you're getting him back because he rejected you?" Sei whispered amidst the number of people roaming around, admiring the paintings on the wall. Glasses of champagne were handed to the guests. "You've got to be kidding me." She had no idea of everything that had happened to her friend.

Michiru in a revealing short fitting long sleeve dress, fashion boots, and a beret on her head, continued to look grateful to the visitors of her exhibit despite the constant nagging of Sei behind her. "I made up my mind. I'm going to get 'him' back." She hadn't told Sei or anybody of Haruka's little secret.

"Didn't you tell me that he was being obnoxious?"

"Yes. But I'm in love with that obnoxious person."

"Kaioh-san! You're paintings are wonderful." A middle-aged lady congratulated her. "You'll surely receive the batch's highest honor during graduation."

"Thank you Yamamura-sensei. I had a lot of inspirations."

"You must be very inspired, Kaioh-san. The instructors of your minor subjects was talking about on how your grades declined in your written exams."

"My attention got a bit divided."

"Too many emotions, dear? Don't worry about it. It paid well. These works are magnificent. Those minor subjects can't harm your class standing. Now, this, this is art and you're painting your raw emotions very well. I'm very pleased."

"These couldn't be done without your valuable instructions, sensei. I am very grateful to you."

"Please… you don't have to. I only showed you how, you, my dear, is the one who made these with your bare hands and heart."

"Thank you."

"Well then, Kaioh-san, I'm not going to hold you for so long. You need to entertain those guests of yours. Go on." It was the teacher who left

"You and Haruka are confusing me." Sei drank her wine.

"You're still at it?" Michiru gave her friend her full attention. "You don't have to worry about us."

"So, who are you going to bring to be your date during our graduation ball?"

"Is that all what you're worried about?"

"Like, hello?! Everybody thinks you two look cool together. Everybody is looking forward to seeing you two."

"Then maybe I'll ask 'him'."

"You can do that?"

"Well if 'he' doesn't want to be my date then maybe I can ask somebody else. Hmm… Ken-san? Seiya-san?"

"You sound so cold, Michiru. Where did Haruka hide your heart?"

"Michiru Kaioh?"

"Yes?"

There was a bearded man who approached the ladies. "I'm Rowan Schmitz." He spoke in English.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Schmitz." They shook hands with the man.

"I've heard about you, Ms. Kaioh. They told me about how talented you are. At first, I was doubtful but now that I saw your frames, I'm speechless. These works are breathtaking."

"Thank you, sir. I have to confess that one or two of them were a little sloppy. I was a little pressured with deadlines."

"Yes, yes, but you were good in using this 'sloppiness' into something that conveyed a deeper meaning. Is it the one called 'Moon Goddess'?"

"How'd you know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce properly myself. Here is my card. I am the vice president of the Vince Art Society, a humble art organization in Italy. I came here in Japan just to see your exhibit. Your university had cordially invited me to witness personally the works of the brilliant Michiru Kaioh."

"I'm very honored. I cannot be any happier."

"As a matter of fact, Ms. Kaioh. I'm really very impressed with these frames of yours that I want to invite you to Italy and share these precious treasures to the people in the Art Society." When the man seemed to notice Michiru's speechlessness, he continued. "I know you still have your graduation. But perhaps after that you would be free by then. Take it as a vacation. Hey, I'm not rushing you or anything. But, I will be very happy to welcome you there. Everything is free of course. So you have no problem at all. Just go there and enjoy. It would be our honor."

"It's an interesting offer, Mr. Schmitz. I'll properly think about it."

"You should be."

"Michiru-san, congratulations on your exhibit."

More people came and the next thing she knew, she was swarmed by painters and other artists. Some were newly acquainted persons, while others were her classmates at the university. The party became livelier and more praises were said. Sei was nowhere to be found, probably hiding or minding some other matters other than art. But Michiru was being serious of her job.

When the night became older, the visitors gradually decreased in number. She found a quiet corner to lean and take a rest for awhile. This was a huge success and totally exhausting at the same time.

"Congratulations! You've done well."

She turned and found the person she waited for the whole night. "Haruka, you came."

"I don't break promises."

Haruka glittered in her well-pressed black jeans, light collared shirt, and a sturdy chocolate corduroy jacket. The shoulders framed outstandingly the gorgeousness of her slender body. With a fresh-looking face, no one would ever thought that this person could ever break a single heart.

"Of course…"

"You look great, Michiru."

"Thank you. So, am I making you fall for me now?"

She twitched innocently. "They never lied when they said Michiru was a brilliant painter. Now, I can't wait to hear your violin."

"I wasn't able to play my violin eversince my concert last year."

"Why is that?"

"Hmm… let me see… With my last year in the university ending, I was preoccupied with school activities, studying, painting and oh… keeping my heart broken."

"I'm sorry if you feel like that."

"You win some, you lose some."

"So, this is just a game, huh?"

"Aren't you the one winning?"

"Look Michiru, I really like you. You are a wonderful girl. But…"

"You don't have to feel sorry for not loving me. Please If you'll say that, I'll be more miserable."

"I just want us to be in good terms at least."

"Because it would be wrong to dump the famous Kaioh Michiru since every girl in the country will know and will never go out with Tenoh Haruka, the ultimate player of all time whose expertise is breaking people's hearts." She didn't mean to tell the other woman these things but some words just couldn't be suppressed. They kept on coming out. It was annoying that she couldn't do anything about it. Yes, she was hurt. But, she must accept it maturely and move forward. Somehow, Haruka would fall in love with her. If not now, then maybe the racer would fall for her some other time. When there's breath, there's hope.

"I'm not like that!"

"Pardon me." Losing her control for a second, she seemed to notice her rudeness. Her plans didn't involve insulting the racer at all. She promised to put all painful memories in the past already. "It was wrong of me to force you. I'm sorry, too." Extending her hand, she was sincere this time. "OK, Haruka, let's be friends."

"Friends." The taller woman received it but this time, it was accompanied by one of her purest smiles, those ones Michiru had seen when they were still having fun with one another. "That would be nice."

"So, since both of you are friends now, then perhaps Haruka, would you be kind enough to escort Michiru to the graduation ball on Monday?"

"Sei-san! Where did you come from?"

"I was just across the room, watching you two. The drama was good though." Perfect thumbs up.

"It was impolite of Sei-san to ask you. 'Sorry about that." Now that she thought about it, she didn't want to go with Haruka to their ball anymore. Thinking of coming with Haruka holding her arm felt so awkward for her. The racer obviously didn't love her. How many times did she have to tell herself that? Michiru couldn't risk to fall for this playboy again and become a victim of an unrequited feeling. If she would fall for Haruka, then Michiru should set out the most deadliest tactic of earning that love. "It's OK Haruka, you don't have to…"

"No, no, I'll be glad to. For ol' times sake! There's nothing wrong with a friend escorting you to the ball, is there?"

"But…Umm… Well, no, I think there's none."

"That's good then."

"Ah! You two make the perfect couple!"

Haruka gave a smirk at the other woman. "We make two good friends."

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. An Inevitable

WITHIN THESE BELTS

By: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and their characters. As simple as that! Other side characters that you're familiar and sure that they're from another anime/series, might be present. I don't claim ownership for them as well. If by any chance you like this story and/or got inspired from it, at least tell me of your feelings. You'll make me graciously happy.

Well then… On with the imagination!!!

* * *

Chapter 16

'_What am I doing?'_ Michiru asked the person inside the mirror, staring back at her. The person was elegant, wearing a blouse and a skirt, her shoulders were bare, revealing excessively an ample amount of skin from her chest to her back. In a minute soon, Haruka would come and pick her up for her so called graduation ball, the event that brought her anxiety eversince during her art exhibit and Haruka offering to be her escort for this night.

Yes, she planned before to make Haruka her escort but somehow, she wavered to death about what exactly she was doing to herself. Until now, she loved Haruka and Haruka had said it clearly to her that she didn't love Michiru back. And yet, Michiru was still being friends with that jerk and worse, accepted her to be an escort? Sometimes, Michiru questioned her sanity.

Her hair glided neatly to her back. Her face seemed more mature than the normal days. What she bore was a mixture of sophistication and innocence but seen in her eyes was a reflection of some of her frustrations. _'Why am I doing this to myself?'_

Indeed, she might be fooled by Haruka's chivalry or gentleness. She could have sworn that Haruka had feelings for her. Was that the Haruka before she was discovered of her true gender? And this Haruka she knew now is the true Haruka? The non-playing kind of person who just wished to be a friend?

"Are you alright, miss?" Her maid asked. "You are thinking about Tenoh-san again, are you?"

"Oh Sena-san. I'm so disturbed. I can't think straight."

"He'll be coming over soon. He will definitely gape at your beauty, miss. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, Sena-san."

Michiru had put on her sandals' straps and headed down to the living room of their manor where she hoped to wait Haruka there. A part of her didn't want Haruka to arrive though. The whole thing was perplexing.

Less than half an hour, the yellow convertible came through the driveway. The familiar sound of the engine had declared an arrival.

Not long, a nonchalant Haruka appeared infront of her eyes, wearing an untucked light-colored long-sleeve shirt and flowing pants, with a bit of a messy wind-blown hair. Over and over again, she told herself not to stare at the woman who was looking back at her. She mustn't dare to look at those sparkling greenish eyes. There was no way she could afford to fall in love again for the nth time.

"Are you ready?"

Hearing the unruffled voice made her realized on how uncool she must be, looking so impressed at her extremely good-looking escort. "Yes, I am."

"Well then, let's go."

-------------------------------------

Time must passed by so quickly because in an instant, Michiru found herself escorted by the head-turner Tenoh Haruka, entering into a huge Bohemian-themed party at the poolside. The water reflected perfectly the stars in the night sky. People looked elegant and seemed to enjoy the luxury of the Wasure Hotel.

"This party sure looks fun."

"As always, Haruka, you easily catch the girls' attention."

"Those girls are envious because I had you in my arm."

"Is that so?"

"But I'll get the worse if the fists of those evil eyes of your men get to me. I wonder if they're looking in here because they want you for themselves or either they want to kill you."

"Hey, I'm not the evil one here. You're the one who's holding me in your arms."

"Shouldn't I be?"

"If you continue to hold me like that, I won't get a boyfriend tonight. Are you keeping me to yourself then, my dear friend?"

The blond instantly let go. Then the weird aura came flying in again.

"Michiru-san!"

"Sei-san and…"

"Yuuki-san!" Wide-eyed, Haruka's face turned sour. "Excuse me, ladies. I need to speak to my brother."

"Don't pull so hard, Ruka-chan. You're messing my shirt."

"Your shirt stinks, Yuuki. This is a Bohemian party not Hawaiian."

"What's the difference?"

"Nevermind. So, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Sei-chan invited me to be her escort."

"And you said 'yes'?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Hey, is there something going on between the two of you?"

"Not yet. Why? Are you jealous?"

"Heck no!"

"Well if Ruka-chan has Michiru-san, I, too have my own Sei-chan. You don't have a problem with that now, do you?"

"I guess not. But, you two are weird."

"For love, Ruka, everything's weird. Besides, you're the one who kept on saying how weird Michiru-san was and you ended up dating her."

"She was."

"So, she isn't now?"

"She's my friend. I understand her unique character."

"Hmm… Sei-chan told me about it. So, you two are keeping it low with friendship. Starting from scratch? Then, when harvest time comes, you'll just let the fruit rot. After that, time to plant again."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's something I got from somewhere."

"Well, it doesn't make too much sense."

"You can always do your own interpretation about it. It's a free country. Why are you angry anyway?"

"Because you're here."

"And?"

"I don't want to see you in here."

"Man, Ruka, you should get a therapist or some anger management help or better yet, you should try to sleep with Michiru once in awhile. Then, maybe you'll get all those piling emotions out of your system."

"I am perfectly fine. Thank you very much. And friends don't sleep with friends."

"You're a coward, Ruka."

"You can't judge me. You don't know me."

"I know you. I know that you're in love. But you're just playing it safe, aren't you?"

"Stop analyzing me. You have no idea of what I'm going through. This is all for Michiru. Can't you understand that?"

"Yes, I understand. Your end is impressive but your means suck. If you're so concern about Michiru, then, you should try to listen to her side for a change. Stop making your own decisions. Love is for two people."

"Hi boys! What are you talking about?" Sei interrupted.

"Nothing in particular. Just some sibling talk." Haruka looked around and found someone's missing. "Wasn't Michiru with you?"

"No, she's with Kou-san."

"Kou-san?"

"You know Kou Seiya-san. The guy with the long black hair tied down his back. Before you came along, he was everyone's bet to for Michiru-san. The Kous and the Kaiohs were both impressive families when it comes to wealth and reputation."

"I think I remember him. Why is he here?"

"This is good, ne, Ruka? Your friend will finally get a boyfriend tonight."

----------------------------------

"Yes, I think Lights Group will be investing in this hotel next month."

"This is a new hotel, isn't it? This is my first visit here and I couldn't agree more. It will be a good investment for your family." Michiru was walking with Seiya along the corridors of the third floor. They had been exploring the place from the lobby, the garden, the café's, and now they were checking on the rooms at the same time got impressed with the staffs' courtesy.

"How about your father, Michiru-san? I heard that he's in New York right now."

"He's looking for more investors. He plans to build Kaioh theaters all over the country."

"That's impressive. But with your father's connections, that will be realized in no time."

"I hope so."

"How about you, Michiru-san? Are you sure you're not accepting my offer? A marriage is a wonderful prologue between Lights Group and Kaioh Corporation."

"It's tempting, Seiya-san. But, I want to take a chance on love for marriage."

"I can love you."

"Thank you."

"You're really something, Michiru-san. You always seem to know the answer to every question."

"Not everything, Seiya-san."

"Really?" Both stopped infront of an elevator. "Do you want to check the penthouse? I heard that it's really grand."

With such an interesting offer, the curious Michiru was about to accept when a chain of heavy footsteps approached.

"Michiru!"

"Haruka?" What was Haruka's stern-looking face for?

"Ah! If I remember correctly, Tenoh-san, correct? Nice to see you here."

"Same for me. Please excuse us. I need to speak with Michiru, alone."

Michiru had gasped from the tight hold she had on her wrist as the blond forcefully pulled her away from her companion. Michiru had walked behind Haruka, her wrist was hurting from the hold.

As soon as they were completely far away from the guy, the smaller woman struggled to break free out of the pain. She was suppressing it as to not to cause Seiya worry about her escort's uncouth behavior. "What are you doing to me?"

The taller woman didn't answer. Instead, Haruka grabbed hold of Michiru's hand, then, continued to pull her. This time the hold was gentler. So, Michiru innocently followed.

Haruka lead her to another elevator in the building. After pressing for the 50th floor, she let go.

"Just what exactly are you doing?"

Haruka still didn't answer. Her apathetic stare was the only one going on inside the box. Michiru couldn't be more confused. Was this one of Haruka's tricks? Pranks? She had no idea. "Where are we going? Are Sei-san and Yuuki-san in the fiftieth floor?"

As the door opened, Haruka held Michiru again like a father pulling unto his five-year old kid. "OK, Sorry, if I went with Seiya without telling you." It was a shot. Perhaps Haruka was angry because of this. "We're just talking decently."

They reached Rm. 5037. Haruka had the cardkey.

"What a nice suite. Where are Sei-san and Yuuki-san?"

The door closed behind them.

"Haruka?"

Without a word, the blond kissed her very hard and forcefully a tongue dove unto her mouth. Surprised and out of air, Michiru pushed Haruka away. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"What you want to sleep with me now?"

"Yes, I want to sleep with you now."

"You… JERK! Do you honestly think that by taking me into this fancy room, you can sleep with me because Ms. Tenoh Haruka wants me right at this instant? Do I look like a toy for you?"

"Hey, you were the one who suddenly took me to a love hotel to sleep with me."

"That's before you became stupid."

"You're such a spoiled brat! No wonder you confuse men like that!"

"I confuse men? You're the one who's confusing me Tenoh. 'I'm Tenoh Haruka. I'm such a gentleman. I may seem to care for you and kiss you but I don't love you.' Now tell me who's more confusing between the two of us."

"I do care for you."

"Care for me? By suddenly swiping me off from a friend I decently talk with and placing me into a suite so that you can kiss me as if passionately? You're acting worse than a brother."

"I don't trust that guy."

"I know him longer than you do. You are more harmful than him. He's not the one who had 'dark intentions' written all over his face."

"Look here… I have no evil intentions for you. I brought you here because here is safer."

"By keeping me all to yourself? Remember, Haruka. We're only friends. We clearly agreed on that already. So, stop playing like you own my life. I need to go out there and mingle with the people. I can't be single forever, you know. So, if you'll excuse me…"

Michiru was about to reach for the door when Haruka cut her in. "OK. OK. We're friends. And I don't have a right to keep you here for myself. But I can't stand watching you being with any other man tonight."

"Is that your only problem? Sheesh Go stay in the bathroom or wherever. Somewhere you can't see me."

"I'm jealous as hell, Michiru! I'm very jealous! I'm so jealous I can't think straight anymore. I want you to be mine and mine alone. Please don't look at any other person other than me. I want you to love only me. Please, I beg of you. I am crushed whenever I see you in the arms of another man."

"So, what? Are you expecting me now to throw away my pride and put my arms around you as if you're the whole world for me?"

"Yes."

And Michiru threw away her pride and put her arms around Haruka as if she's the whole world for the girl.

------------------------------------

"Hey, where are you going?" A hand caught her.

"To the shower."

"Stay here for quite a bit." The blond pointed out the same spot where Michiru awoke. When Michiru didn't respond, the hand forcefully pulled her where Haruka quickly covered the girl and began to kiss her neck.

"Haruka…" She groaned as a hand fondled her breast. "We need to go already."

"I'm not yet finished."

"W…w…what?" Feeling those overwhelming sensations, it was hard to talk properly. "B..but we did it like eight, nine, ten times already!"

"It's still not enough."

"You're going to exhaust me. Tomorrow is our graduation, remember?" Even so, she didn't want Haruka to stop just yet.

"It's still…" The blond confirmed the clock. "…5 A.M."

"But…"

"There's still plenty of time."

"Oh well…" It was impossible. With Haruka's touches, every part of her grew hot. She loved Haruka and she would continue to love her no matter what.

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Fathers' Talk

WITHIN THESE BELTS

By: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and their characters. As simple as that! Other side characters that you're familiar and sure that they're from another anime/series, might be present. I don't claim ownership for them as well. If by any chance you like this story and/or got inspired from it, at least tell me of your feelings. You'll make me graciously happy.

Well then… On with the imagination!!!

* * *

Chapter 17

"I love you." No answer. "No fair, Haruka, I said it a hundred times already and I never heard you say it to me."

"I said it to you once."

"Liar! When?"

"The first part when your voice got loud that you couldn't hear it."

"Hey, I wasn't that loud. I heard clearly everything you said last night. And those words didn't come out not even once."

"Really?" She had a vicious grin. "So, do you want to do it again? Maybe you'll hear it this time."

"Baka! How many times did we do it already? Do you want to kill me?"

"On the contrary, you're the one who sucks the life out of me."

Michiru finally got up and fixed the skirt on her. "I think I'm feeling dizzy."

"Pregnant so soon?" At the other side of the room was Haruka putting her shirt on as well.

"Yes, and you better answer for it." She joked. "Why didn't you use those condoms we bought during our camping trip anyway?"

"You didn't give it to me. You were the one who's keeping it. Although I'm beginning to get suspicious on what you could possibly be doing with those things." A pillow flew right directly to the blond's head.

But pleasantly, a pair of disbelieving green eyes met her.

"What?"

"Nothing. Well, I'm just surprised on how… umm… excellent you can be in bed."

"I'm a fast learner."

"I can see that."

"I'll take it as a compliment but it's a shame that I got graded based on your other girlfriends." Michiru had finished putting on her heels when a fully dressed refined Haruka sat on the bed's edge directly to meet her gaze.

"There are no other girlfriends."

"Past girlfriends?"

"Nope."

"No kidding. So meaning… this is… Yet, you were so…"

The person stood so close, their bodies barely touching each other as the woman cupped her cheek. Moments like this reminded Michiru on how helpless she was as she got drown in the lucid pair of eyes. "You can make any person grow wild, Michiru." No matter how many times, Haruka's lips would still taste as sweet as ever in Michiru's mouth.

------------------------------------

There were cramps all over her body as she walked back inside the manor. Not to mention that she was a little bit lightheaded now. She didn't get any sleep at all last night nor this morning. She couldn't wait to get back to her room, close her eyes, and revitalized. But then again, she might not sleep at all thinking on what happened during that long magical night… and morning.

Michiru had smiles wide enough as if she had conquered the universe or something. She wondered if Haruka might be aching as well since last night… and morning were after all, their… she blushed before she could even finish what she was thinking. Haruka was so cute that night. She had seen a dimension of Haruka's face that she had shown only in bed and it was so crazily adorable.

The girl was about to go upstairs when she noticed a figure sitting on the couch.

"Father!" Now, this day was far happier than she could ever imagine. "When did you get back?" She went excitedly, almost running, to kiss his father's cheek when in a second, she froze, stood, and a tear trickled down her face.

She brought her palm up to feel the stinging sensation. Perhaps her reason had gotten slapped out of her head too because she couldn't think anymore from the shock. Why did her father hit her?

Her heart cracked. For the first time, her father, hit her. Why?

"I'm so disappointed on you, Michiru."

'_Why? What did I do?'_

Her father cried. He cried for the first time.

"What's the matter, father? I don't understand."

"And to think I trusted that… Here!" There was a brown envelope in his hand. "Why do you have to… Why do you have to throw away our honor?"

She quickly reached out inside. They were pictures – pictures of her and Haruka driving out from the love hotel? This was from that time when she drove Haruka out from the race, when she was celebrating her worst birthday. "This is… are you spying on me, father?" Her voice sounded more like angry than confused.

"It was supposed to be a birthday gift, Michiru. I hired a photographer to take your candid photos on the different activities you have during your birthday and make a huge mosaic out of it. I couldn't be with you during your birthday so I figured that I'd give you this surprise instead. But, I didn't expect that the surprise's on me. Is this what you've been doing? And last night too?"

"I…" Could she lie?

"For goodness' sake, Michiru, what happened to you?"

What could she say?

"Why are you doing this?"

"We didn't do anything in that hotel." But they did last night.

"You can't fool me, Michiru. I'm a man too. And men grill women in there. You may be young, Michiru but you're no ordinary woman. You are Kaioh Michiru, my daughter." His speech was heavily stated. "And Kaioh Michiru sleeps with no man."

'_Haruka's no man.' _ "But you said you like Haruka." No matter how, Michiru never thought of regretting what happened.

"Of course… That's why I trusted you in his care. But he turned out to be a wolf. And that's what I despise the most."

"I love Haruka, father."

"This is so wrong! I don't expect you to be this serious with the boy."

"B…but…"

"I like a 'healthy' relationship for you, Michiru."

'_And this one isn't because…'_

"Being carried away like that… I thought you were stronger. I was wrong. I want you to stop seeing him. Understand?"

"Father, you can't expect me to break up with Haruka just like that." This was wrong. Why now? What happened to her loving father who was pushing her to get into a relationship? He wanted her daughter to be happy in someone's arms and now, that she found someone, he wanted to take Haruka away. Was her father playing with her?

"Oh no, Michiru. You don't have to worry about that. Your relationship will be over before you know it."

------------------------------------

Haruka switched off her engine after she drove in to her garage. Her steps looked like skips, taking her time to get to her own apartment. She got Michiru flashbacks all over her head and the wonderful feeling was still trapped inside her system. The girl was really something. She was a wonder. So this was how awesome love can be.

She was about to unlock the door when it suddenly swung open and revealed two hands grabbing quickly her shirt, pulling her in, and against the wall. "Dad!" Her back bruised.

"Calm down, dad." Yuuki tried to hold the angered man back.

"What the heck did you do to Michiru, Haruka?"

"What?" Feeling ever so tired, she just hung in there, shocked.

"What the heck did you do?"

"What is this all about?"

The strong arms of her father sent her daughter down to the couch in pain. "President Kaioh pulled out all his investments on our business."

'_Wow, that was fast.' _She immediately thought of the president's reaction from what happened last night between her and her daughter. But how did he know? Did Michiru tell him?

"I don't know what you did, Haruka. But President Kaioh was very furious at us because of you."

"Why should he be angry? It's not like my affairs is connected to his."

"He thought that you're dating his daughter because of the favor he asked about her."

"I thought the investment was supposed to be a 'thank you' gift. Besides, I decline that, remember? You know that!"

"I know that but he doesn't."

"I'm doing this with my own free will."

"No need to recall things, Haruka. The only thing you need to know is that he's very angry right now that he pulled out seventy percent of our capital. You know very well that we're still developing. It's not easy to find an investment as huge as Kaioh's."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Fix whatever you did to Michiru."

"What?!" _'Do you want me to do a surgery and restore her chastity? As if that's gonna help.'_

"I don't like that sound, Haruka. What exactly did you do?"

Haruka looked down, same as what her brother was doing all this time, guilt-ridden and apologetic. "I slept with her!" She just mumbled the words but her father heard them anyway.

"You what? Who told you to sleep with her?"

"Yuuki did."

"Hey, why are you always pulling me into dad's and your conversation!"

"Michiru had become special to me, dad." It was the truth.

"You slept with her." He repeated, sensing the gravity of the situation. "No wonder he was so infuriated. Any father would get furious if he knew about her daughter being… did he know that you're a…"

"Nope. I believe he doesn't."

"That's good. Wait! What am I saying?"

"So, are you furious too?"

"Why?"

"Because you said any father would get furious if he…you know…"

He intently gazed at the daughter now wearing a sheepish smile. "I don't know what to feel anymore." The man finally sat down, synthesizing the facts he had known. His face had settled down a bit, but still there was still the perplexity. "We are in deep trouble, Haruka. You've just started a war with the president of Kaioh Corporation."

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Reason Unfolds

WITHIN THESE BELTS

By: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and their characters. As simple as that! Other side characters that you're familiar and sure that they're from another anime/series, might be present. I don't claim ownership for them as well. If by any chance you like this story and/or got inspired from it, at least tell me of your feelings. You'll make me graciously happy.

Well then… On with the imagination!!!

* * *

Chapter 18 

It had been more than a month already that Haruka hadn't seen Michiru since the ball. She wanted to come to the graduation but the president was always with his daughter. Yano, Haruka's dad had told her that after the pull-out, the president came to the office one more time, equally enraged as last time, demanding that Haruka should stay away from his daughter if he didn't want his 'son' to get killed or their business to be entirely ruin. Although there was really nothing more to ruin about the business, Haruka's safety was prioritized. It was a successful threat.

Haruka in her most formal suit did try to go to the manor once to see Michiru and to speak in due respect to the president about the relationship. Yes, the gates opened for her, the president met her. But sooner, she was shunned despite every proposal she could think of. Why was she despised so much by the president? Was it because she won Michiru's love? Was it because of money? Was it because they were not one of those high-ends?

Sometimes she would snuck around the manor's vicinity to get a glimpse of the princess, but the princess always goes out of the house riding inside a black-tinted limousine.

Life had become duller every second.

"What do you mean the business's closing?" Haruka had leaned violently over the table.

"It can't be helped Haruka. Our assets for the manufacturing of aircraft parts are simply not enough to stay alive in the business. We need to close down." His father was sulking in his office chair.

"Can't we borrow more money from the bank?" Yuuki was as shocked as his sister was.

"No bank can give us a loan. Who would ever give us a loan when the president of Kaioh Corporation is working under the table for our downfall."

"I'm sorry, dad." Haruka had atoned for everything she had done. "If he's too darn good of a father for Michiru, why can't he battle fair and square, without tricks and let's see who will Michiru choose."

"Forget about the Kaiohs guys," Yuuki comforted. He was the only one who seemed cool at the situation. Haruka was infuriated. Yano was lifeless. "Somehow, we'll think of something."

"The company will close down probably next month."

"This is stupid, it barely started and now, we're closing it?"

"When the lion hunts, it hunts to eat."

"Yuuki, you're being useless." Haruka had become more irritated.

"But, aren't we just the victims?" But, Yuuki had the most grasped of the situation they were in.

"Oh enough of this!" Yano began arranging the papers scattered on his desk. "We can't do anything about it now."

"I think we can." The woman seemed determined. "I'm going to the U.S. I'm sure I can get some help from there."

"But…"

"We had a lot of business connections, remember? We once owned the biggest auto shop in there. I'll try to get suggestions or better yet, investments."

"Do you know about this business, Haruka?" From his face, Yano got surprised, no, more like scared of her spontaneity.

"I don't know about aircrafts, dad. But, I'll improvise. Just let me and trust me. This will boom up!"

"I'm going with you, Ruka." Yuuki placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course, you will. Do you plan to leave me all alone like that? Hamilton's gonna eat me. Besides, I can't work without my business partner."

"Great! So, we're going back 'home'!"

------------------------------------

The name 'Tenoh Haruka' had almost faded from her memory, as if, the wind had carried her out of her life in one swipe. But there were some things that couldn't be forgotten. The feeling left a mark on her heart; the touches had stained her skin. These things could never be erased. They will forever be inside her whole being.

Michiru wasn't able to see Haruka anymore. His father gave her a bodyguard to follow her wherever she might go and to make sure that no man would ever touch Michiru again, which of course, she thought, was foolish. Her father became overprotective since that incident. To think that he was even the one who kept on pushing her to have a boyfriend, well, girlfriend, or to have a relationship with somebody, yet now that she found someone she could love, her father took that person away from her.

There were weeks that she craved to see Haruka. She missed her so much. But her father expressly forbade her, or simply state, forbade them to see each other. Once, she heard that Haruka once visited the manor but she was out of the house at that time. Sena-san told her that Haruka was threatened by her father that almost lead to a fist-flying match. The last thing she wanted was for Haruka to get hurt. And not seeing the racer was the best thing to do.

Months ago, Sei had brought her news that Haruka went back to the United States. She mourned for quite some time, her eyes swelled for weeks from crying. Who wouldn't? Haruka didn't tell her about the departure, not even calls nor memos. She was suddenly gone, gone with the wind that cycles now for another season of meaningless memories – memories without Haruka.

She had gotten used to platonic living. Her father, didn't want her to talk to another man again. It was insane! The only men she talked to were Sagara, her bodyguard, Rui, her manager, Tanaka, her driver, and Yasu, the cook. She might talk to some random guys during some concerts but the talk could only last for no more than five minutes without making Sagara snort. It was the sign that her time was up for that particular guy. She had gotten used to Sagara's signs. Besides, it wasn't like she would be interested with having another relationship. Only the thought of having a bodyguard tailing her always was distressing.

Sometimes, she regretted not going to Europe for the art exhibit offered to her by Mr. Schmitz. She was about to make up her mind to go with Mr. Schmitz, upon learning that Haruka had went back to America, when her father had arranged for her a half a year violin tour in the country. He was even the one who chose Rui to manage her talent. Without more purpose now in life, she obediently agreed. Her whole life was in her father's hands. But people who saw her always admired on how perfect and exquisite she was.

"Are you alright, sweety?"

"Yes, father." They were inside the limousine.

"Good. You look perfect in that dress, by the way."

"Thank you."

"We're almost there. It's the newest high-class restaurant now. I know you weren't able to have some fancy meal during your tour. You will love the place."

"I'm happy for your concern. I know that you did this for me to welcome me from my tour but somehow, I get this unusual feeling inside of me. Father, are we dining alone or…?"

"We're here!"

The father escorted her daughter inside the well-designed restaurant. For some reason, Michiru got nervous all of a sudden. There was something not right about this place. If not this place, then there was just something that was upsetting.

There really was something going on.

Her father waved at two people near the corner of the room. There was a man and a woman. The man was young and the woman was old enough to be his mother.

"Good evening!"

"Good evening! I'm sorry we're late."

"No, it's fine."

Michiru had her share of the greetings before she sat across the two guests.

"Did you order already?"

"Not yet."

"I see." Her father and the woman were the ones suspiciously active. "Waiter!"

'_Don't tell me my father's getting married to her?'_

Her companions were busy ordering some food and she, on the other hand, was drowned in her own thoughts. She only said, 'pineapple juice' when asked about her drink and the rest, she didn't follow anymore. This thing with the meal and the people bothered here so much.

"Now!" They finished ordering. "Let's start with introductions, shall we?"

'_Only now? Doesn't he supposed to give the introductions before everything else before making myself dumb on what is happening around here?'_

"Cathy, this is my daughter, Michiru. Michiru, this a good friend of mine, Chiba Cathy, and her son, Mamoru."

"Nice to meet you." There was a sigh of relief in her greetings. _'So, they're just good friends hanging out.'_

"The Chiba's are very close friends with the Kaioh's. They owned that mansion by the cliff, you know, the one you loved to visit when you were young?" He helped Michiru recall. "Before Mamoru's father, went to live in France, they lived in that mansion. But that was long before you were born. So, that's why you didn't get to see them. "

"France?" So, these were family friends. She felt at ease now. "It's a wonderful country, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's a lovely country." Mamoru added.

"I'd love to visit the place, someday."

"The place is beautiful. I know you will love it." The young man continued. "I'd love to give you a personal tour of the whole country. We can always do that."

"Would you?" This was so exciting.

"Yes. Of course."

"I really need a vacation right now. But…" She loved to go to France but her schedule was on her father's hands. Her life was not hers. She didn't have the guts to ask her father's permission again. The last time she asked from her father was denied terribly. It was when she desperately asked to be with Haruka.

"France is good for you, Michiru."

"Really?" Finally, her father said something that gave her quite an excitement. Something that she thought it wouldn't happen in a million years.

"France is a great country to live in for years."

"Oh, father, I only need a vacation. A week is fine."

"But you will be living in France, dear." Cathy interrupted.

"What?" Now, everything was a mess. Things got confused again.

"Michiru, sweetheart," Her father held her by the shoulders and faced her lovingly. "Mamoru is your husband and he's going to take you to France to live with him."

"Eh?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. True Husband

WITHIN THESE BELTS

By: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and their characters. As simple as that! Other side characters that you're familiar and sure that they're from another anime/series, might be present. I don't claim ownership for them as well. If by any chance you like this story and/or got inspired from it, at least tell me of your feelings. You'll make me graciously happy.

Well then… On with the imagination!!!

* * *

Chapter 19 

"Is this even legal?"

On the table was a marriage certificate dated on the same day she was born. All these years, she didn't know that she had a husband already.

"Yes, Michiru. It's the same process that we had with your mother. Your mother was a distant relative of the Chiba's. This set-up had been going on for generations to preserve the family lineage and wealth."

"But how come I didn't know about it? Why didn't you tell me that I'm married already? I'm sorry… Please excuse me." She didn't want to cry infront of her 'husband'.

What a coward she was! She had been in the bathroom for so long that two waitresses had checked up on her on her father's behalf. But she couldn't go out there. Her eyes had gotten so red and watery that they probably would be carried out by her tears. Why was she always the helpless victim of surprises?

-------------------------------------

Michiru opened her eyes.

"Ah! You're finally awake, miss."

"Sena-san?" She was in bed, the morning sun shone brightly through the windowpane. _'So it was just a dream.'_ The dream she had seemed so real. Waking up from it was pure blessing. She couldn't be more thankful. To think that she had become a wife before she knew it. It wasn't a dream anymore. It was a nightmare!

"You give me quite a scare, miss. I thought you wouldn't wake up. It's very rare for you to get up at this hour. You must be exhausted."

"Yes. I felt so heavy."

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard, miss. I don't know what happened last night but good thing Master Mamoru carried you here to your bed."

"What did you say? Mamoru carried me?"

"Oh, you didn't remember, miss? He was the one who carried you here. Your father said that you fainted."

'_So, It wasn't a dream?!'_

"Oh Michiru… how are you feeling now?" When her father came in, the maid left them. "It was horrible. Why did you faint like that in the restaurant?"

'_I fainted? I'm not dreaming? I'm still Mamoru's wife?' _If only she had the strength to scream. But her voice won't come out.

"I know how you feel right now, sweetheart." He sat on her bed. "But this is your future."

"I… I…" She tried hard to hold back her tears.

"Yes, you are already married. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it earlier. I didn't want to ruin your youth like how my parents did to me."

'_Heck… you already ruin my life now.'_

"Children of the Kaioh's are wed to the Chiba's. It's a century-long custom."

"So… when you said to me that I need to get a boyfriend…"

"Because I want you to have memories of a normal life unlike me. In my case, my parents told me when I was 10 years old. It was pathetic to be married so early. My life was never the same again."

"So, you know how I feel."

"Yours is different."

"Mine is worse."

"You got the chance to experience a normal relationship, although…" He paused a bit. "… although the relationship you enter into went overboard a bit. I didn't know that something's going to happen between you and Tenoh."

"You gave me a chance to fall in love with another person other than my husband!"

"I gave you a chance to let you live a normal life before you'll do your duty as a Kaioh!"

"I'm not believing this." All her tears might have drained up since nothing was falling.

The father stood. "Fix yourself together now, Mamoru is waiting for you downstairs. It's better if you and your husband would at least talk with each other." He left.

Could she just cry out loud for a change? Why was she married to a stranger?

She must have had a cursed life. All she could remember was that she was her father's pride when she was still a kid. People envied her for she was the perfect and pretty princess of the Kaioh. It was the truth she had been living ever since. And she played the part well – never disobeying her parents' orders and bringing the family nothing but honor.

When Haruka came into her life, she thought that the woman was part of the plans in her life. She thought that they would live happily ever after. But she was so wrong. She was a mistake, a sudden wind that blow hard in an instant and left without a trace of its existence except in her heart. If she knew that it was going to be like this from the very beginning, then, she shouldn't have taken the risk to fall in love only to be hurt very badly.

Michiru fixed herself up. The shower cooled her and let her think straight again. It was time to shut down her heart again. If this was her duty, then a duty it would be. Sometimes, she wondered why she could be easily carried away by her emotions like that when everything would be perfect as it was if she just would let things flow according to the flow of time. Invisible chains were holding her and a belt of duty had been locked on her neck. Moving like this would not hurt her ever again. She descended to meet her husband.

"Michiru?"

Hearing her name from the stranger's lips felt awkward. "Mamoru?" Calling to a stranger's first name was worse.

The man looked laid-back now than the one she met back in the restaurant. "When they said that my wife is a pretty girl, I didn't expect that she was this gorgeous."

'_Oh please… You don't have to flatter me anymore. I'm already your wife.'_

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"That would be nice." It was fresh air that she needed now.

The two strolled on the shaded part of the yard. She didn't get a stroll like this since… umm… since her walk with nature during the camping trip, which, right now, was the least thing she wanted to remember.

"Hey, Michi, who's that?"

'_Did he just call me, 'Michi'? Well, I guess that's what husband's do. Hmm… Shall I call him, 'Mamo'? 'Moru'? 'Maru'? 'Ru'? 'Momo'?'_ She turned at the grouchy-looking guy following the couple walk. "Oh, him? That's Sagara-san, my bodyguard."

"Oh, so, he's Sagara." He chuckled a bit.

"He will only leave my side if I'm with my father or inside the house."

"I see. Sagara-san!" He called. "Do you mind if you leave me with my wife now? We're officially married you know. So, if there's some other guy who'll touch Michiru, I'll beat him myself."

"I've got orders from the master."

"Aren't I the new master now? After all, I'm Michiru's husband."

The bodyguard left against his will.

Hearing her husband's authoritative commands scared her. They had been a lot of stories already that men changed when they became husbands. Of course, Mamoru was already her husband. But if she would be alone in the house with this man, would she survive his hidden monstrosity?

"He left you with me in the end." He returned to be easygoing. "I thought he would be so much tougher."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've got a reputation to be the most well-guarded daughter of the president of Kaioh Corporation." He had a lovely smile.

"That reputation must have bothered you."

"Oh no, not at all. At first I was very intrigued about it but now, I see why President Kaioh guarded you like this. You're beautiful."

"You got it all wrong, Mamoru-san. I was the one who brought this 'guard' to myself. I was a little stubborn."

"Do you mind telling me why? You can tell me, right?" Mamoru might have sense her hesitations. "And please call me Mamoru. After all, I'm your husband."

"Well…" After seeing the genuineness of Mamoru's expressions, telling her husband about her past might start a good relationship between them. By all means, if he was her future, she need to put more effort to make this thing work. "I got involved with this person…"

"Ah! I know what you mean."

"You mean…"

"Don't worry about it, Michiru. I had cheated on you too. Well, I really don't call it 'cheating' since I didn't know that I have a wife. Did you know that you have a husband already when you dated this person?"

"No, not at all."

"Then, we're in the same boat. Was it only yesterday that you know that you have a husband?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. You saw how surprised I was."

"You were. This thing's really weird, right? I didn't believe that this kind of agreement exists in our modern age."

"It's tradition! How about you, Mamoru? When did you know you have a wife?"

"Five years ago. I became hysterical because I had a girlfriend at that time. Can you believe that I left home because I didn't want to get married? But it was really useless because the marriage certificate was already there, not to mention, authentic. Everything really changed when I knew I was married."

"Both of us are the poor victims here."

"But we can always work it out."

Michiru smiled. Mamoru's not that bad. Having this man beside her might be better than being with that unbearable Sagara.

"Hey, I'm going to a party on this private island on the fifteenth. I'm hoping we could go there together. It would be fun. We can know each other better and you'll meet more interesting people. I know you'll enjoy it."

"That sounds good, Mamoru. Sure, I'd love to go with you."

Now, the only thing left to do was to learn to love this kind person in front of her.

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Island Surprise

WITHIN THESE BELTS

By: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and their characters. As simple as that! Other side characters that you're familiar and sure that they're from another anime/series, might be present. I don't claim ownership for them as well. If by any chance you like this story and/or got inspired from it, at least tell me of your feelings. You'll make me graciously happy.

Well then… On with the imagination!!!

* * *

Chapter 20 

"We're riding this thing? Did you rent it?"

"Isnt' it neat, Michiru? I told you, it's a private party in an island. Only the few and the chosen ones are invited."

The two climbed aboard. Mamoru, acting like a true gentleman, escorted the lady up to the boat and carried their luggage for this so called two-day affair. The lady did feel a little discomfort to go alone with this man she barely knew. But he was her husband. She had set her mind. The thrill of 'forcing' herself to fall in love was overly exciting.

"Mamoru, just who exactly are the people invited? I never heard of this kind of party before."

"The island is owned by Shinomori Aoshi. I know him in the United States. His business specializes in metals."

"And you know him because?"

"Didn't I tell you about my business?"

"I think you left that one out."

"Umm… how do I put it… you can say that we're business associates. My business is a little bit 'metal-related'." He laughed so freely that he was making it easier for Michiru to fall in love with him.

"So, all the people there are doing metal business?" It was supposed to be a serious question but he laughed it out anyway.

"Nope. You're mistaken. Shinomori loves to have fun. What you're going to meet at the party, Michiru, is nothing but cool people."

"Now, you're making me interested, Mamoru. You're doing good at being a husband."

"Well, thank you."

----------------------------------

Michiru had expected that they would be living in small cottages by the seashores. Boy, was she wrong. Facing the sea, stood on the whitest sand she had ever seen, was a five-story hotel with gorgeous landscapes. A pool was large enough to be seen from the sea.

As the boat docked, the couple went to the building wherein more people were hanging out in the lobbies, sunbathing, and windsailing.

"Are these people all here for the party?"

"No. Some are here for vacation."

"But honestly, this is the first time I heard of this hotel."

"Hmm… maybe because this hotel only makes itself known for the people who is willing to take a break out of the horrid realities of life and be indulged in a dream even for just a moment. Does that sound pretty, or what?" He winked at her.

"That's pretty enough."

They arrived at the reception counter. "Reservations for Mr. and Mrs. Chiba please?"

Michiru couldn't help but overhear him. The thought of calling her 'missus' needed a lot of getting used to.

"Let's go, Michiru." The man lead her to the elevator for the third floor.

"What time is the party, Mamoru?"

"The formal one starts at 7. It will be in the function room downstairs. Pool party starts tomorrow at 9."

Michiru looked at her time. She had two hours to get ready. "I can't believe that people can party like this."

The elevator opened. The corridor was narrower than the usual ones but it smelled nice and clean with the red carpet.

Mamoru had opened the room. "Here!" He handed the key to the girl with a question look. "My own room is next to yours. See?"

Michiru looked at her key that read 312 and Mamoru was 310.

"We maybe husband and wife but I figured that even so, this whole marriage thing still needs some getting used to." He was a kind man. No doubt, he would give her a bright future ahead of her. "But if you need me or anything, just knock, OK?" He handed her things to her.

"Thanks."

"No sweat."

"Mamoru?" Michiru was about to go into her room when she tried to clarify things. "Are you really going to take me to France with you?"

"It would be selfish of me to do it abruptly."

"But I want to go. I want to see the whole country."

"If that's what you want, then, why not? You'd love it there."

"Great!"

---------------------------------------

Mamoru had thrown on a suit without a tie while Michiru dressed beautifully in a sparkling black gown with an alluring cut, her shoulders uncovered. Holding her husband, there was a certain moment that flashed across her mind. The last time she held a person's arm like this was when Haruka had escorted her to her ball. Yet, Mamoru's hold was different. It was stronger and firmer.

"Mamoru!" A very tall sober guy came. "Welcome!"

"Nice party you've got Aoshi."

"And this must be…" Hardly could Michiru's beauty be left unnoticed.

"My wife, Michiru."

"So, this is the famous Kaioh Michiru." He kissed her hand. "Mamoru's very lucky to finally have you. For the past years, his relationship with people became weirder one after another. Good thing he finally found a wife."

"Too much information… Excuse us, please."

"Hey! Are you trying to be secretive from your wife?"

"Ignore him, Michiru."

"Hmm… what's this about 'weird'?"

"Nothing. It's an old-business-associate joke. Don't take it seriously. C'mon I'm going to introduce you to more of my friends."

Mamoru was quite popular in the business world as well. Judging by what she met so far, there was nothing but praises she received for her and for her husband. All was excited. She just felt bad that she couldn't invite these people to her wedding. Why, how could she, when she was wed while she still wasn't able to see.

"Here!" Mamoru handed her wine.

"I don't…" What the heck? She was just going to hold it anyway. She grabbed the glass and continued to mingle with the crowd.

Some talked about business, some talked about sports, and there was this certain girl in the party who was badmouthing her husband who she left years back for being such a cheater to his wife. There were all kinds of people in the place.

From time to time, she looked at Mamoru enjoying himself. Mamoru, on the other hand, gave smirks and glimpses to his wife. The girl had been observing the man since she found out that he was her husband and so far, she gave him an A+ as husband material. She couldn't ask for more.

The night had gotten old but it didn't feel like it. With this lively music, it seemed that time stopped for the party. It was the first time that Michiru had attended a party such as this one. People were more loose here, and merrier.

"Ah! They made it!" Seeing a couple of newcomers, Mamoru gently held Michiru's hand to go and greet them.

"Who is it?"

Mamoru stopped. "Hey! You made it! How are you doing?"

Michiru froze as her jaw dropped, her fingers got stuck to the wineglass in her hand.

Long silvery gown streamed down, tracing the slender body's precious contours. The well-formed shoulders stayed there matching perfectly the admirable neck and short golden hair as if she had just gotten out from a frame of an artist's painting of a perfect woman… no, more like a Greek goddess.

"Michiru, I want you to meet some good friends of mine. This is Yuuki and his sister, Haruka."

"Yuuki-san and Haruka…" She murmured. They looked like a poster couple.

"This is my wife, Michiru, guys!"

'_He said 'my wife''._ Her heart stopped, waiting for the siblings' reaction, more especially, Haruka's perception.

"Nice to meet you, Michiru." It was the sister who greeted her first, extending her hand, with a very friendly smile. And judging by those unmoved face, she seemed to have no problem with what she saw or what she heard. Everything seemed lovely for her.

"I…a…" When Michiru received the hand, the spark was still there. There was the feeling again that got revived in her chest. What should she say? What was Haruka doing in this party and greeting her just like that? Did Haruka forget her already? Why was she acting all warm and friendly and so feminine?

"Congratulations, Mamoru." Yuuki added.

"Thanks. You two are late."

" 'Sorry, but our flight got delayed and Haruka had to prepare some personal arrangements."

"Hey, don't apologize to me. You should apologize to Aoshi."

"Where is Aoshi anyway?"

"I think he's somewhere at the back."

"I guess we better go and apologize. We'll just talk to you later." The two disappeared immediately with the crowd.

"Hey, Michiru, let's go there."

Mamoru had carried her to a new crowd now. But, she couldn't feel the presence of the people anymore. All she was staring at was the part where Haruka had disappeared and catching tiny glimpses of her former lover who was totally and completely ignoring her. It was as if they never knew each other. Yuuki was no different. She felt like she was in a twilight zone.

When she saw Haruka coming in through that door, her heart jumped for sure. At that instant, she knew immediately that she fell in love with Haruka again. No, she had always been in love with Haruka.

But this time was different. She had a husband. Mamoru properly introduced her as his wife. Was that why Haruka evaded her? She got to know.

"Umm… Mamoru? Do you mind if I leave? I think I'm not feeling so good."_ 'Oh no… this is going to be the worst lie a wife could ever make.'_

"Oh, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll just go back to my room."

"Wait a minute, I'm going to accompany you, I'll go say goodbye to the…"

"No, no, please stay here. I don't want to ruin the party for you. Please enjoy yourself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Can you manage to go back alone?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you say so."

----------------------------------

"I heard that the Tenoh Steel Manufacturing is rising up quickly that you're making the National Steel Company look like the newcomer in the industry." Aoshi said to the sister. "Rarely… or should I say that never did this thing happen in business before."

"Luck's on our side and besides, we got aces up in our sleeves. But, thank you very much for your help, Shinomori-san. These things happen because of you."

"Please… I love to help my most favorite car racer. You look beautiful tonight, by the way. I never seen you in a dress before since that photo shoots you had with Hamilton."

"See, Ruka, you and Hamilton, really look good together." Yuuki interrupted.

"I think we can consider those photos we had as antiques." Haruka was playing along.

"But you're quite popular with the girls too, right?" All the racers including Aoshi had seen how Haruka would be mobbed by girls every after race.

"I want to keep it low on that one."

"So, that explains the dress, now?"

"You can say that."

"Miss Tenoh?"

"Yes?"

"This is for you." It was a small piece of folded paper handed to her by a hotel staff.

"Thanks."

"What is it?" Yuuki had leant over, drinking scotch.

Haruka unfolded and read with an amused face. 'Meet me in the Garden. Sgd. M'

"Well, it's either Michiru wanting to see you or Mamoru wanting to beat you."

"I hope it's the first option." Haruka straightened herself out a bit. She couldn't deny that her legs was shaking, might be because of her high heels or from nervousness. "Where is the garden in this place?"

"At the back."

"Please excuse me, Shinomori-san. I think an acquaintance of mine wants to meet with me."

"Eh?" He got an evil smirk at the corner of his lips. "So, you're feeling the party already."

She understood him. The woman left composedly. She was so chic that no one would ever knew that she was the cool racer loving speed to the fullest.

The garden was elevated at the second story, overlooking the ocean. The view was breathtaking but the place was barren. There was absolutely no one. _'Lousy fake memos!'_ It was so quiet that it felt like it was a completely different dimension in the island. All the people might be busy enjoying Aoshi's party or having a luau at the beach. Despite the spooky silence, the flowers and plants were pretty. Even the grasses look and might feel like an A-grade carpet.

Haruka was about to head back when she noticed a shadowy figure at the part of the garden where the light failed to reach. It stood lonesome at a corner where the bushes fenced the secret place. With one look, she recognized quickly these exceptional contours. There was only one person in the whole world that she knew with a body as breathtaking as this one.

As the figure stepped in to the light, she wore no smile nor frown on her face. "Haruka."

"Michiru." There was no surprise.

"Why are you in this island, Haruka?"

"Same as you, of course, enjoying the party."

Haruka was caught off guard when the smaller woman walked briskly toward her and as a hand brought up, swishing quickly, and stopping just an inch away from the blond's cheek.

"Why did you stop? Aren't you going to hit me?" Haruka was prepared.

Haruka didn't get an answer. Instead, the blond's lips got sealed by a violent kiss, something that she had totally no control over but to hungrily respond back in surrender. When a finger caressed to arousal Haruka's nape, the taller woman couldn't help her hand to wander around the body that was pressed against her. The heat was invigorating and just when she began to kiss the smaller woman's neck, Michiru pushed her away.

"I hate you!"

Removing some strands of her golden hair that covered her eyes, she brushed her hair back. "You really didn't change, did you, Michiru? You're still as confusing as ever."

"Why are you doing this to me?'

"What did I do to you?" She got hold of her chin. "Let me see now… First, you wanted to slap me. Then, you kissed me. It was so hard that I felt like my vitality got drained out. And now, you said you hate me. Where exactly in these things that I did something to you?"

"You know properly what I'm talking about! Why did you leave me without a single word, then, show yourself looking nonchalant with all this femininity, back to me? And there you are, while here I am looking so dumbfounded of your 'resurrection' while I'm hopelessly held by my…"

"Your husband? If I may say, I was surprised when I heard that you were married already."

Michiru had her eyes strayed away. "You could have at least respected me by not making me see your face again."

"What's wrong with my face?" Haruka went to her.

"Don't get too close, Haruka. You're testing my fidelity."

The blond had brought Michiru to look her up in the eyes. "To whom is this fidelity of yours belong to?" She hushed but their lips were almost touching.

"My husband."

"What fidelity is left to break when you'd already kissed me so passionately?"

"That's why I'm restraining myself." More whispers and more hushes filled the cold air.

"And is that why you called me out here in the garden tonight? To restrain yourself? Or is that why you're breathing heavily now against this touch?"

"I just wanted to properly say 'goodbye' to you. This will be the end."

"I see." Haruka was indeed disappointed. "Well then, goodbye, Michiru. May you have a wonderful marriage with your husband." She was about to leave when a hand caught her.

"Why can't I resist you?"

Kisses were long, and touches were wilder. Ecstatic sounds muffled against the swaying plants as gowns got crumpled and pulled with mild insurgency. Both seemed restless and wanting, neither stopped nor wanted to fall out of love.

'_This is your fault, Haruka, why do you have to be so darn beautiful?'_

TO BE CONTINUED

From the author:

Disclaimer #3: Yes, Aoshi and Sagara are ripped offs from Rurouni Kenshin. I don't own those characters either. Please don't sue me.


	21. Finalé Preparation

WITHIN THESE BELTS

By: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and their characters. As simple as that! Other side characters that you're familiar and sure that they're from another anime/series, might be present. I don't claim ownership for them as well. If by any chance you like this story and/or got inspired from it, at least tell me of your feelings. You'll make me graciously happy.

Well then… On with the imagination!!!

---------------------

---------------------

Chapter 21

"Haruka, wake up!"

Michiru quickly fixed herself, her hair, her gown… heck, her sandals got lost! It took her a minute or two before she found her footwear underneath a bush.

"Hey, aren't you getting up?"

"I think I cannot stand ever again." Haruka looked woozy. "Where did you learn to do like that?"

"That's getting back for making me ache all over last time."

"Outdoors is a great venue, ne?" She managed to dress herself up expertly while smiling slyly to the woman beside her. "You still love me, don't you?"

"What do you think?"

"You're supposed to say it over and over again but you were so quiet while we're doing it."

"You were quiet as well." The woman stood as she helped the other up.

"Truthfully, I think I'm afraid that I'm just a result of a wife's lust."

"Do you really think like that?"

"Uhuh."

"As for me, I think I'm afraid that that was going to be our last time together." She picked out a couple of grass stalks from the taller woman's hair.

"But you said you wanted us to end."

"I changed my mind. I can't seem to get enough of you."

"Lust?"

"No, love."

"Is that true?"

Michiru nodded.

"Well, then, if that's what you want. Be there in tomorrow's party at noon, at the poolside." Haruka walked away as if nothing had happened. She waved a hand. "I'll sweep you off your feet. Count on it." Then, she disappeared into the building.

-----------------------------------

"Michiru?"

A knock on her door waked her up. The clock read 7A.M. "Is that you, Mamoru?"

"Yes."

She put on some robes and opened the door. She was still a little bit lightheaded.

"Can we get breakfast together?"

"Oh, I'm not ready yet. Can you wait for me?"

"Sure. I'll be in my room, OK?" And the guy kissed her on the forehead.

She closed the door behind her. _'Oh god… why am I cheating from that wonderful man?'_ What had she become?

After taking a quick shower, she put on some nice midday dress. She was doing her activities automatically, leaving her mind blank. She was already too guilty of the things she had done last night.

She opened the door to go out when this tall man blocked the way. "Sagara-san? What are you doing here?"

Mamoru came out from his room as well. He might have heard her surprise.

"Your father sent me."

"Hey, why does my father send you if I already have Mamoru here. Remember? He's my husband."

"I'm just obeying orders, ma'am. Besides, if your husband is here, then, you don't have anything to worry about me being around."

"Good point, Sagara-san." Mamoru extend her arm to the girl. "Anyway, it's only one more day, Michiru, and we're going back to civilization anyway."

"I guess it's OK." She tagged unto Mamoru as they journeyed to the restaurant. The tough-looking bodyguard tailed them.

"This is ridiculous." She was referring to Sagara.

"Your father might just be worried."

"But, there was nothing to worry since you're already here with me." What did she say? Not to worry? Yet, she knew a hundred reasons to worry for her. Guilt was killing her.

"Just ignore him."

Breakfast was appetizing and gorgeous but Michiru was not in any way impressed. She was busy with herself, thinking about Haruka, her touches, and the words she had told Michiru last night. What was she planning to do?

"Aren't you hungry?" Across her, Mamoru asked. "You barely touch your food."

"I'm… I think I don't have an appetite today."

"Are you alright, Michiru? You're acting weird since last night. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not." She was lovesick for sure, if that was what he meant. "I'm just overwhelmed by this beautiful place."

"Ah! I see." The man continued eating but there was already a part of him that expressed suspicion toward his wife.

'_I'm so done for!'_ She was with her husband, eating breakfast, inside an elegant restaurant, on a private island, and yet, her thoughts were lingering on whom she officially called as her 'lover'. She failed miserably at being a wife. In less than a month of being a spouse, she already made an affair. But this was so unreasonable. She had loved Haruka before she knew the man.

"You brought your bathing suit, right?"

"Eh?"

"There's a pool party later. I already told you before."

"Oh yes." She remembered. Mamoru had told her about that. Haruka mentioned it too.

"Great! Look… the party starts in an hour. Why don't you change in your bathing suit and let's meet at the poolside later. Is that OK with you?"

"How about you?"

"I need to check up a few things. Don't worry, Sagara-san will accompany you to your room."

'_Oh yeah, Sagara-san.'_ She almost forgot about that guy. He was eating on another table, still glancing at Michiru. He would be easily mistaken as a stalker if he kept on doing that.

--------------------------------------------

"Sagara-san," She called to the man who was walking with her back to her room. "Aren't you bored with your job? You're watching me for what, like almost a year now?"

"A job's a job, ma'am. So, I see that you're tired of being followed, huh?"

"Sort of. I've got a husband now. So, I thought I could be a little freer."

"Your father is after your safety."

"But your main job is to keep me away from any man. You don't need to do that anymore."

"I supposed I don't. Your father said that he just wants her daughter to be happy."

"Happy?" It was something Michiru failed to understand.

-----------------------------------------

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Haruka was still covering herself with a blanket. "What time is it, Yuuki?"

"Hmmm… 10 A.M.?"

"What?!" She jumped out and rushed to the shower. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did wake you up. You should thank me or else you would have sleep 'til sundown."

"You know I had a morning appointment!" The blond was screaming muffled by the sound of water and the thick bathroom door.

"Well, excuse me. I wasn't the one who's 'working out' last night." Yuuki knew everything Haruka was doing.

"A good work out does wonderful things to the body. You should know that with your 'Sei-chan'!"

"I know that. I could have been with Sei-chan now if it weren't for you who dragged me in this island in the middle of the ocean." For some reason, he continued to shout, continuing the conversation with her sister inside the bathroom.

"Hey, this is a perfect opportunity. You know how long I planned of coming here."

"You don't have to tell me that. We all get stuck with your arrangements."

Finally, Haruka got out with a towel wrap around her, her hair sleek. "Michiru wants me, Yuuki."

"I know. If she wasn't serious about you, a good girl like her wouldn't ever cheat with her husband."

"I really wouldn't call it cheating you know. I'm the first one that she loves."

Haruka had gotten out a pair of pants and a shirt from her suitcase.

"Hey, what do you think are you doing?"

"I'm going to put on some clothes. Can't you see that?"

"I mean 'that'!"

"Oh, 'this'? I don't need to wear a dress anymore, you know."

"Well, I think you should reconsider it, Ruka-chan. Because I just saw Michiru-san with Sagara-san early this morning."

"No way! That bastard is here? But, he wasn't in the party last night."

"He wasn't. But he is here, right now, for some reason." He leant over to his sister. "Maybe, he knew about what happened between you two and came straight here to protect the princess (again)."

"Oh c'mon! I thought I could wear pants today. I got dressed up last night for nothing. And now that I needed the most to look 'cool', he had to appear."

Yuuki rolled his eyes, looking annoyed with the whining. "Weren't these your original plans?"

"Oh alright!" Haruka mumbled, going back to the bathroom, with a new set of clothes on her hand.

TO BE CONTINUED


	22. Without Belts

WITHIN THESE BELTS

By: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and their characters. As simple as that! Other side characters that you're familiar and sure that they're from another anime/series, might be present. I don't claim ownership for them as well. If by any chance you like this story and/or got inspired from it, at least tell me of your feelings. You'll make me graciously happy.

Well then… On with the imagination!!!

* * *

Chapter 22 

The sun was already high in the sky. The pool rippled with the passing wind. Men and women continued to enjoy the mood, bringing cocktails in their hands. There maybe new faces but most of them were the same people as last night. What made Michiru became most impressed about was the fact that these people no doubt had endless energy to party.

"You look lovely. You're the sight here." Mamoru came.

She was in a red bikini that matched seductively her white skin. She brightened under the heat of the sun and everybody turned to get a glimpse of her. This, of course, made Sagara more defensive. The guard was still standing at her side.

"Do you think I'm standing out too much?" She asked her husband.

"What's wrong with standing out too much?"

"Aren't you bothered?"

"Because of the stares you're getting?"

"Kind of."

"Nah You're making your husband feel proud to have you as his wife."

There was the guilt that emerged again. Half-innocently, she smiled. Mamoru was wearing shorts and a white collared shirt that made her feel that he was in fact an ideal husband, a real man. Surely, she could love him. She did tell herself to love him. But she got this very terrible incurable addiction. It was an addiction called 'Haruka'.

Michiru was supposed make herself get over the racer. But last night, when she saw that boyish face again, she just couldn't restrain herself.

"Hi Mamoru."

"Oh, Haruka."

That name… Hearing the name, she turned around, wide-eyed and completely astounded by the sight in front of her. It was Haruka, wearing a blue stripes bikini. She wore a pair of skimpy shorts, white enough for the thing she wore underneath to be seen. Her collar revealed the sexiness of her shoulders as the opened shirt teasingly showed-off the curves of her femininity and the firm faint lines of her abs.

"Do you mind if I borrow Michiru for awhile? I need to talk to her about something." She talked in utmost femininity with all the politeness and everything that Mamoru gave in easily.

"No, not at all. You girls enjoy yourselves." Mamoru turned to Sagara. "Why do you join me for a drink?"

"I'm on duty, sir."

"Nonsense. You can't always stay beside Michiru like that. Don't worry. Haruka's harmless. We can both watch her from that bar over there."

"Well, I suppose so."

The boys left. She had been trusted too much on this one. Everything was going on well that it was too scary. Mamoru had delivered her to the hands of her lover. More temptations! What exactly was the definition of 'right' at this very moment?

Michiru just let herself follow obediently behind the blond as she was pulled near the center of the pool, or more like at the middle of the party. Being there felt like they were in the hotseat of the people's eyes. Now this was 'standing out too much'.

"Why do you bring me here?"

"So that we could talk. We didn't talk much about last night. I believed we got busy on some other things."

Michiru's cheek grew warm, remembering those things. "If we're going to stay here, people will get suspicious on us."

"Why would they be suspicious? What's wrong with two girls talking with each other?"

"Nothing's wrong except that if they see those eyes of yours, which are no doubt making love to me right now, then you're going to be in deep trouble. And don't you ever deny that you're thinking something dirty in your obnoxiously gorgeous head of yours."

"You make it sound like I'm a huge pervert. Isn't it you who's mentally undressing me? And even so that I had put a lot of covers over, I feel so helpless!" It was a lousy act.

"Why do you have to reveal so much skin than the usual, anyway?"

"Hey, I can't help it. Everybody knows that you're off-limits to the guys. Your bodyguard is always with you. How else can we talk without limits?"

"So, that explains the gown last night."

"I thought your bodyguard came with you yesterday. I wasted my disguise."

"And now?"

"Perfect disguise, isn't it?"

"It's not a disguise, Haruka. I could still tell who you are. And you look amazingly pretty."

"Don't start, Michiru, or else I cannot help myself to devour you infront of all this people."

"So, am I really turning you on right now?"

"I didn't see you for months, Michiru! Do you expect me that I'm satisfied with just one night? After all that we've been through?"

"Oh… so it's not a 'jealous' speech this time?" With Haruka's tone, Michiru got reminded again with Haruka's half-baked confession back then in the Wasure Hotel.

"Don't play the 'cool' one here. I know you want me more than I want you."

"You became the fake arrogant racer again."

"You cannot call a stated fact as arrogance."

"Hmmm… You have such smooth lines, Haruka. I wonder how you will tell my husband about all of these."

"No need…" She looked at her watch. "Three more minutes."

"Three more minutes? What exactly are you up to?"

"I'm keeping my promise." She winked.

Haruka dialed somebody on her phone. "Hello? Yes, Ueda-san. Yes. Michiru is already with me right now. You can bring her in."

"What's that all about?"

Haruka hushed her. "It's a surprise."

The wind began to stir and a loud noise came, becoming louder and louder. In a second, a chopper hovered over the place.

"What's happening?" She was more like screaming than asking.

"Didn't I tell you that I'll sweep you off your feet today?"

Then, a stair line dropped down.

"Climb aboard, princess."

"What's this, Haruka?"

"Michiru, I'm not letting you go again."

-------------------------------------

"What the!" Sagara choked on his drink. "Michiru!" He wanted to go to the girls at the other side of the pool but the wind circulating was so hard. Moving in was close to impossible.

"My, my…" An astonished Mamoru had looked up to the two girls climbing up the line to the helicopter.

"Sir, Michiru is getting away. We have to get her back!"

"Yes, yes, go…go get her back."

Struggling, Sagara forced himself to try to go around the pool while breaking the strong force of the wind, when, suddenly, completely taken off-guard, he splashed to the waters.

"Oops!" Yuuki had a hand on his mouth. " 'Sorry, it was an accident."

He scowled at the blond who pushed him. It was totally no accident. All wet, Sagara had the waves as his enemies. It was hopeless to get out just in time.

"Are you alright that your wife is taken off like that?" Yuuki, amused at what was going on, had sat beside Mamoru. The brother had watched the scene along with tens of the party guests. Mamoru was gaping calmly at the chopper fetching the women out of the party.

"I guess it can't be helped. They're meant to be together. After all those months… I'm not doing this again for her."

"You've got to really like her when you're ready to give up like this, ne, Hamilton?"

"Of course." Mamoru sipped a drink. "Windsky's a very special woman to me."

--------------------------------------

"Hello?" The blond covered her other ear with a finger. "Mamo-kun?"

"Mamoru?"

Haruka had signaled the woman beside her to keep quiet. "Yes! What? Oh, yes. OK." She hung up.

"Was that Mamoru?"

She nodded.

"What did he say? Stupid Haruka, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"He said that I must take care of you properly."

"What? Does he know? How?"

"You can say that we've been close friends even before I met you. Don't worry, I'll explain everything to you when we get home."

"Home?"

"To France! Mamo-kun told me."

"You mean…"

"Do you honestly think that I'm returning you to your manor, are you?"

Michiru was left speechless. A tear fell from her eye. For a long time, she never felt her heart to feel so light and cozy.

"Hey, I didn't mean to…" The blond lend an arm. "I should have asked before I decided."

"No… everything's fine." She hugged the person infront of her, so tight that she incredibly wished to become a part of her. "I just thought I would never break free from the belts of the Kaioh."

Haruka responded the embraced, understanding everything as she pulled her tightly yet gently. There were sobs and she could feel her shirt dampened with tears. "You don't have to cry, Michiru." She let the smaller girl face her. A finger wiped a tear away. "There's nothing to worry, you know. Because within these belts of yours that you talk about... is someone who wants to get tightened with you, lend her strength, and set you free."

The sky looked clear and heavenly to the flying chopper. There was nothing that could hinder them anymore. Their future was bright and long with the vastness of the space ahead of them.

"I love you."

"Ha! You finally said it to me."

"I always say it to you. As a matter of fact, I was about to say it to you again last night but you quickly covered my mouth telling me to be quiet. That was not my fault, was it?"

Michiru sighed and shook her head. "You're unbelievable, Haruka." The artist kissed the racer. "You have known every weakness I have. It's so annoying that you actually made me fall hopelessly in love with you."

THE END

From the author

Yes, guys, this is the end as planned. I am going to upload one last EXTRA chapter next week. It would be in an outline form tackling on some "extras/aftermath/credits-like" for the story. If you still cannot believe what had happened, feel free to drop questions. I'll try to answer them all in that chapter. Thank you for reading my fic. I had fun. I hope you enjoyed it too.


	23. Extra Chapter

WITHIN THESE BELTS

By: First-GeNeSiS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and their characters. As simple as that! But if you're going to use this story for some other purposes, please inform me at least.

(updated November 12, 2007 to answer SilentKing's questions scroll down below.)

* * *

Extras 

Yuuki and Sei got married.

President Genrou Kaioh had realized that he is happy as long as his daughter is happy. He is expecting the women to succeed Kaioh Corporation.

Yano managed Tenoh Steel Manufacturing, the company put up by Yuuki and Haruka. It is now the number one supplier of Steel all over the country, hoping to go on global.

Mamoru a.k.a. Hamilton continued racing in the U.S. He figured that he would never fall in love again.

Sagara became a colonel in a military base somewhere in the Pacific.

Ken earned his promotion as vice-president in the advertising agency and married the manager of Honshu's Art Supplies. She was the girl Haruka had flirted back then.

Cathy Chiba went back to France, still looking for another wife for her son.

Mr. Schmitz sponsored the art exhibit of Michiru in Italy.

And everybody live happily ever after.

From the author

Actually, this chapter was already prepared together with chapter 22 but I intended to upload this late so that I can use this one to answer questions that the readers might wonder after an abrupt ending in the previous chapter. I somehow expected numerous questions but instead after reading the first few reviews, I got nervous when I read the reviews saying, "I can't wait to read the EXTRA chapter". But this chapter cannot even be considered a proper epilogue. If this was a movie, the credits should have been rolling by now when the above lines would be flashed on screen. Well, what really happened to the characters is exactly what you had read above.

Time to answer questions. I plan to answer questions raised since the beginning of the story.

(These is the most asked question throughout the story.) Why are the chapters short?

The chapters are meant for humor and to entertain so I had this vision in my head that this story will only serve as a 'break' to readers. I was hoping that amidst the busy day/work of the reader, this story could put a smile in one's face even for just the shortest moment (as to not disrupt work/daily tasks so much), then be inspired for the rest of the day.

What's the deal for the Y-names?

Honestly, I never thought about it when I wrote it. I just realized that I had used Y-names when I read the reviews. I reread my chapters and got amazed myself. I had no idea! Yano/Yuki/Yui/Yuuichiro/Yamamura… "Wow! I am totally clueless on this one! Perhaps, a person from my subconsciousness? But I don't know somebody with a Y-name. Maybe one of the readers here has a name that begins with the letter Y. If by any chance there is, then, please take it as a tribute to you. My subconscious seems to acknowledge you."

The marriage certificate, did Michiru's dad set it up, or did Mamoru set it up for Haruka's sake?

The marriage certificate is real as defined by the Kaioh customs and traditions. It seems the family can enjoy special treatment with the law. But Mamoru and Michiru agreed to file a divorce for both of their sakes. Thus, there was a happy ending.

Was the pun intended for the title?

Yes. (guilty) But the true explanation for it was written in Chapter 22.

(I got asked a lot with this question.) Will there be a continuation of Journey Through?

Well, if you're referring to Journey Through alone, then, there's the sequel called Journey Through 2: Masquerade Night. As for a continuation of Masquerade Night… hmmm… I'll try to think about it. But, I'm glad that many of you like that story. That story is precious to me as my first alternate universe story and the rest of the stories sprung from there.

Are you planning on writing another story?

It all depends if I'm going to have a good free time to write because I'm sure that the chapters will be long by then. I cannot assure though that it would be a continuation of Journey Through. I'm still thinking it over.

So Hamilton was Mamoru's American/Nickname?

Hamilton was Mamoru's nickname in the racetracks (from Chapter 13).

8. Why was Haruka commitment phobic? Usually, fear is stricken by a traumatic past. However, it was stated that she never had been involved before Michiru.

Sometimes, phobia is innate in a person. (winks)

Why did Mamoru continue with the formalization of the arranged marriage? Is he already part of the grand scheme? If so, then does that mean Haruka is already aware of it back then?

There's a time lag in chapter 18 on which Haruka went back to the United States. During those months, Michiru's father organized the arranged marriage. This is at the same time that Mamoru/Hamilton became aware of the identity of his 'wife'. Since, Mamoru and Haruka are really good friends, we can infer that Mamoru had shared this information with Haruka and everybody became part of the grand scheme. LOL

It sounded as if Mamoru was broken hearted; was he in love with haruka? It was mentioned before that they dated. Also, it was mentioned that Mamoru eloped with his girl friend before returning and resigning to his fate. So, what happened to that girl? Didn't Mamoru look for her?

Mention in chapter 19 was the fact that Mamoru left home. I believe that he did not elope with his girlfriend. Was Mamoru in love with Haruka? I think I am not in the place to answer that question. (snickers)

Perhaps, you should create some illustrations in your future fictions. Hey, you got the talent, why not share it and inspire others?

Do you mean drawings/sketches/fanfic-inspired art? I do have it for The Project and My Red Angel. PM me your new e-mail address and it will be my pleasure to send it to you.

12. If we pressure you, as in bug you everyday, would that compel you to write sooner!

Kidding. Kidding. Kidding.

LOL. I don't know about that.

There, I hope everything was clear. Thank you very much for taking time to read "Within These Belts." Please also take some time at reading my previous fics. Have a nice day everyone!


End file.
